Laced With Darkness
by Darth Bane01
Summary: Dark Ahsoka Tano. The dark side still lingers in ahsoka when she returns from Mortis and now she is struggling to control it even with her masters help. Will her drive to keep her master safe no matter the cost send her down a dark path or will she be able to resist the grown hunger for be power of the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

Laced with darkness chapter 1

(Yes yes I know I have two other stories to finish but I just keep getting good ideas for new ones and just start typing, hope you enjoy the beginning of this one **I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

It started off as a spark the unconsciously it grew it to a small flame and now it was a fire a raging fire inside of a young padawan, a Jedi padawan who had been touched by the darkside. The padawan fought hard to hide the growing darkness inside of her and strived to serve the light but it was proving to be a difficult task, her nights were plagued with memories of Mortis not the entire time that the padawan has spent there, no instead it was only a fraction of the trip a part she would have rather have forgotten; a part that made her want the power that the darkside offered. This padawan was Ahsoka Tano the Jedi apprentice of the great Anakin Skywalker but she was becoming unfocused and torn as the darkness continued to call to her, it wrapped itself around her in her slumber and she was forced to fight it back when she awoke and through out the day. This is not what she would have expected to happen to her, she did not ask for this nor did she want the darkness that was in her but still it was there. It was like a viper that coiled itself around her core and laid waiting for her to fall asleep before it would reek havoc within her and sink its fangs of darkness into every part of her being, she could feel its power threatening to consume her this very moment but she fought it back, only one other knew of her predicament the only one she trusted with his secret which was her master. Through he tried to help her fight her darkness she could tell her master was also fighting his own demon inside, his own inner darkness and evil. She awoke inside the temple in her room that her and her master shared, she was immersed in the darkside but she quickly reeled it back inside of her before her master could sense it coming from her. The darkside brought a unexplainable hunger for more power and no matter how hard Ahsoka fought her demon back she could feel it changing her slowly.

Ahsoka sat up in bed rubbing her eyes and got up silently hoping that the darkness radiating from her a moment ago had not awoken her master but she was not bless with such luck as her master walked up to her from his room through the common area and into her room. "Snips are you ok?" Anakin asked concerned, Ahsoka looked up as the last bit of yellow faded from her eyes leaving only the crystal color of blue in its place "It happened again didn't it?" Anakin asked though he didn't need a answer as he felt the darkness lingering in his padawan, but she only nodded in response. "It's getting harder master, I can feel it in me it calls to me all the time and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to grab it" Ahsoka replied looking down ashamed. Anakin sent waves of comfort through the force to his young apprentice "Ahsoka no one could have know that what the Son did to you would have a lingering effect but we have to fight through it, you are strong and brave so I have no doubt you can win" Anakin replied embracing his padawan who he saw as a younger beloved sister. Ahsoka sighed and returned the embrace allow the light to wrap around her and comfort her raging mind and help her push back the darkness. When the two broke apart Anakin looked down at her "we have a mission today Snips, the counsel want us to meet them in a hour let's get ready" he said. Ahsoka nodded again and went to the refresher to get ready for the day.

When the two were ready to go they made their up the elevator to the counsel chambers Ahsoka was very quiet and this concerned Anakin as Ahsoka was normally a very cheerful and happy girl but he guessed today the dreams must have gotten to her more than usual. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his apprentice knowing that she was struggling to fight her demon inside while also trying to keep it concealed from the other Jedi. It was also saddening that a girl at such her young age was touched so deeply with the darkside, he to had brushed with the darkside when his mother died roughly the same age but a couple years older. It some strange kind of way he had noticed that this had only strengthened their bond as master and apprentice and not hindered it like he had originally thought when the dreams first began and Ahsoka told him what was going on. It started about a week after they had returned from Mortis and they were back at the Jedi temple doing saber training. It wasn't just that she was dark…she seemed playful almost when she went all dark.

-flashback-

"Come on Snips focus" Anakin said as he swung his saber at his apprentice which was deflected with ease from his padawan. "Widen your stance a little more this will insure proper balance" he continued striking again and this time his apprentice parried and kicked Anakin in the chest which caused him to stumble back. "You should do more fighting than talking Skyguy" Ahsoka replied laughing and lunged at him swinging both sabers to cut across his midsection then out of no where Anakin tripped back over his own footing and fell to the ground. Ahsoka jumped on him quickly knocking his saber away and held a saber to his throat "I win" she said. "You made me trip that's not fair" Anakin said back getting up after Ahsoka got off of him. "Oh falling for me now are you" she purred as she walked past him letting her finger run across his chest and she strolled by. Anakin looked at her for a moment confused but then felt a darkness inside of his apprentice, it was a steady flame that was slowly growing; how had that gotten there he wondered.

-end flashback-

"You are to meet up with three republic cruisers that are currently engaged with the Separatists, they are out numbered and running low on supplies. We must break through the blockade they have set up around the planet so we can aid the civilians down below, once you have broken through you and Ahsoka will lead a ground assault and push the Separatists off of the planet" Mace Windu said. "When do we leave?" Ahsoka asked eagerly, Anakin glanced down over at her, she seemed to have brightened up excited for the up coming battle. "Immediately, the Resolute is being loaded and armed as we speak" Master Plo said. "We will return when the blockade is down and the Separatists are pushed off the planet masters" Anakin replied bowing and turning on his heel leaving the counsel chambers. Ahsoka walked next to her master with a smile now present on her face "ready Snips?" Anakin asked, "yes Skyguy" she said as they headed to the Resolute.

When they arrived on the Resolute and walked aboard the bridge they were greeted by Admiral Wullf Yularen "the ships ready to go sir" he said standing in front of Anakin and Ahsoka "very good, lets take of immediately" Anakin replied, Yularen nodded and relayed the orders and the ship lifted took of into hyperspace, it would take almost five hours to reach its destination so Anakin and Ahsoka had some time to kill. "Master when do you think this war will end?" Ahsoka asked as she followed him through a corridor of the ship, "its hard to say, with Dooku and Grievous still at large I don't know how long this war will last; we can only hope that it will end soon" he replied. "What do you think will happen when this war is over, I mean once the Sith are destroy what will happen?" she asked curiously. "Peace will reign and the Republic can start to heal from the damage the Separatists have caused" he replied. Ahsoka nodded and followed her master through the hallway, they both walked in silence till they reached the hanger; they both looked over their fighters to make sure they were filled up and ready to go for when they arrived.

When the Resolute dropped out of hyperspace it opened fired on the five Separatists ships while its fighters flew out of its hanger "General, one of the republic ships have been heavily damaged" Yularen said from the bridge of the Resolute, "I can see that Admiral, tell the cruiser to pull back while we cover its retreat" Anakin replied as he left the ships hanger in his fighter followed closely by Ashoka and four squads of clone fighters as well as two squads of bombers. "Echo 5 Echo 6 cover the bombers while they strike at the flag ship" Anakin said through his com channel. "Yes General" a clone replied, "ready Snips?" Anakin asked glancing out his window to Ahsoka's red fighter "lets do this" she replied pushing her throttle forward and her fighter surged ahead. Vulture droids banked hard left and met the Jedi head on firing their blasters, Ahsoka barrel rolled out of the way and unleashed her blasters on her fighter the green bolts of energy hit two incoming fighters blowing them to pieces. "That's two" Ahsoka said "hey don't get cocky Snips plus you still in second place" Anakin said as he blasted three droids from the sky and rolled out of the way of the shards of metal.

"A Republic cruiser just dropped of hyperspace in sector four and has engaged" a command droid said. "Yes I sense Skywalker and his pet have arrived" Ventres said staring out the window aboard the flag ship "send the fighters out" he continued. Ventres turned and walked off of the bridge to his ship boarding it and flew toward the battle, she had a surprise for Skywalker and his apprentice when they arrived on the planet but first she would have to get them away from the battle and alone on the planet.

As the battle raged the Republic was slowly pushing back the enemy but not with out heavy losses, several squads have been destroyed and the retreating cruiser had it hyperdrive knocked out so it could escape and was now a sitting duck. "Sir our shields are down and we cant hol-" was all that was said from the crippled ship before it exploded. Ahsoka heard it over the com in her fighter and looked over at the ship as it blew up, her breathing quickened as she thought of all the lives that were just lost. Deep within the girl the flame grew bigger feeding on her anger _how could they just destroy a crippled ship, all those lifes lost_ she thought as she pushed the throttle forward pushing her fighter to the max speed. "They couldn't fight any more and tried to pull away and they just…died" she said as the flame continued to grow, she wanted revenge for all those who just died and the darkside within her was calling to her urging her to use its power to get revenge. Anakin must have felt it through their bond "Ahsoka" he said but she didn't respond, he looked over at her fighter which was headed directly for the enemy flag ship. "Bombers direct your fire at the bridge" she said as she open fired on more droid fighters destroying them with deadly accuracy.

One by one the Separatists ships were destroyed and Anakin let out a long breath, this was almost too easy of a battle he thought. Anakin looked around and from the corner he saw a fighter screeching toward him at max speed, he recognized the fighter immediately it was a Ginivex class starfighter the one used be Asajj Ventress the fan shaped ship open fired on Anakin's fighter. Anakin pushed down on the control stick making his fighter dive deeply, Ventress flew right after him continuing her assault on Anakin's starfighter. He pulled back up and tried to get out of the way of the blaster fire that was coming dangerously close to clipping one of his wings "Ahsoka I could use a little" he said spinning out of the way from another volley of blaster fire.

Ahsoka looked around and saw Anakin's fighter being shot at by another single pilot, she banked hard right and lined her guns up with the fighter that was attacking Anakin. When her ship came in to range one of the blaster bolts from the enemies had struck Anakin's left wing causing his ship to shake and spark leaving a smoke trail where his fighter went behind him. "Snips!" Anakin said loudly as he tried to avoid being shot out of the sky, Ahsoka's heart raced, her only thoughts were saving her master and killing the person who tried to destroy him; she unleashed a volley of blaster fire at the fan shaped ship. _How dare someone try to take my master from me, no one is going to hurt him_ she thought angrily, once again the darkness was crawling its way up to the surface of Ahsoka but she was to concerned about her master's safety than the darkside at the moment. Her anger increased her shoots accuracy as they came closer to hitting its mark, the fan shaped ship spun out of the way but Ahsoka was hot on its tail. Ventress fired one more round at Anakin's fighter striking a critical fuel line which broke and his fuel sprayed behind him. Ahsoka pushed her fighter faster and faster quickly gaining distance on her target while never letting off the trigger; she was seething now as her master had been struck a second time and now she was determined to destroy this fighter. Her bolts from her fighter met their mark as it clipped the side of Ventress's ship causing it to buckle and start to smoke. "Ahsoka I don't have the fuel to make it back to the Resolute, I am going to head down to the planet" Anakin said but again no response was given "Ahsoka?" he said again and looked over as her fighter was racing toward the planet after Ventress. "Blast" he muttered and turned his fighter toward the direction of the other two fighters.

Anakin crashed on the planet only meters away from Ahsoka who was furiously engaged with Ventress, he felt the darkness coming off of his padawan the pure anger and hatred. He hit the release on the hatch to make the canopy pop open but it wasn't responding. He used the force to blast the top off and he jumped out racing toward the two to help Ahsoka. Ahsoka was fighting with her anger and hatred, revenge is what she wanted right now and she planned on getting it _No one hurts my master_ she thought as she slashed viciously at the assassin. Ventress blocked her blows but even she was surprise at the ferocity coming from Skywalker's apprentice "my master will be so pleased when I bring Skywalker's head to him on a silver platter" Ventress taunted. Ahsoka let lose a force induced scream of rage which caused a ripple in the force and her attacks ramped up in speed and power "you wont touch him!" she screamed pounding away at the assassins defensives.

Ventress was forced to defend herself as she was being pushed back stepping back again and again. She saw Anakin approaching and used the force to push him all the way back to his fighter that had just caught aflame. Anakin hit his fighter throwing up a force shield as the fighter exploded. Ahsoka looked back and saw Anakin being thrown a hundred feet away from the battle "Anakin!" she screamed in anger and agony at the thought of her master being harmed she turned toward Ventress who was smiling. "I kill you!" Ahsoka screamed hamming at Ventress with all her rage breaking Ventress's defensives quickly and blasted her back with the force. Anakin looked up and saw Ahsoka cut down Ventress in rage. Ahsoka glared at Ventress with yellow eyes as she had fallen into her hatred and rage "die Sith" she said pulling her sabers out of Ventress's chest. Ahsoka turned and found Anakin she ran up to him to check up on him "I need medic now" Ahsoka said into her mic. "The troops have taken the base we are send a med unit your way stand by" said the other end of the mic.

Back aboard the Resolute Anakin woke up in the med bay, he sat up slowly "General are you alright?" Rex asked, Anakin looked up at him "never better Rex" Anakin said with a dry laugh. "Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, "ah, sir that's the problem. She brought you aboard and went straight to her room and haven't left since" Rex said. Anakin recalled the battle that had happened and remembered the rage coming from his padawan "I need to get to her" Anakin said. Rex helped Anakin up putting his arm around the Jedi and helping him from the bed and to the room where Ahsoka was at.

Ahsoka had locked herself away in the room for over three hours, she was trying to calm herself down but her anger was a raging inferno at the moment, all her emotions were running wild in her head _my masters safe that's all the matters. No one will hurt my master_ she thought. Her eyes burned yellow with hatred against Ventress for hurting her master, the knock on the door drew her attention from her dark thoughts. "Ahsoka?" Anakin said from the other end of the door way. Ahsoka got up and ran to the door opening it, she saw Rex and Anakin "master" she said hugging him. Anakin looked down at her and sensed her anger fade immediately being replaced by relief "hey Snips" he said putting an arm around her "thanks Rex" he said nodding to him. Ahsoka took Anakin's arm and led him inside and helped him sit down in a chair. "I'm glad your ok" Ahsoka said smiling, Anakin looked up at her and saw a slight yellow ring in her eyes "I am glad to" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Laced with darkness chapter 2

 _The darkness trickles down my body and into my very core, it spreads through me and threatens to consume me, I should be afraid of this but it helped me saved my master. If I had not used my anger would he still be here? Maybe the Jedi have it wrong, maybe the darkside isn't so bad if you're using it to protect those you care about like I did. I can feel it creeping up on me and I hunger for its power only to protect my master and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe, no matter the cost._

Ahsoka walked with her master to the Counsel chambers where they were to give a report of the battle, It had taken Anakin a couple days to heal but he was feeling much better though growing concerned for his padawan. "Masters" Anakin said bowing to them as well as Ahsoka, "Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano. Tell us how your mission went" Mace Windu said. "It was a success though we had many loses, several squads of fighters and a Republic cruiser, Ventres led the Separatists attack" Anakin replied. Ahsoka tensed when he master mentioned Ventres, even though she was dead now still she had harmed her master and that angered her. "Ventres engaged us head on and my fighter was damaged in the battle, Ahsoka chased after Ventres giving me an opportunity to escape but my fuel line was damaged so I landed on the planet. When I landed Ahsoka was fighting with Ventres, I was injured and thrown back and my fighter exploded; Ahsoka dispatched Ventres and saved me" he said casting a grateful look at her.

"Padawan Tano you defeated Ventres?" Mace asked raising his eyebrow, "yes I defeated her, my master was injured in the explosion and I couldn't let Ventres capture him or worse" she said honestly. Some of the counsel members exchanged glances with one another, they must have sensed it no matter how well Ahsoka tried to hide it they could feel her anger and the darkness inside of her. "Careful of your emotions young one, anger is a path to the darkside" Yoda said "yes master I understand" Ahsoka replied with a bow. "Dismissed you are" Yoda said, they both bowed and left the room.

 _Ahsoka found herself on a hot dry fire planet and her eyes gazed upon to blurry figures "You turned her against me!" one said walking back and forth "you have done that yourself" the other figure said. Ahsoka couldn't make out one of the voices but could tell the other one was Obi-wan. The other voice sounded so familiar but it was tainted with the darkside and was full of anger but also…hurt. The two shadowy figures began to duel with their sabers and she found herself following them. The battle became more intense and Ahsoka realized that this was some kind of a secret station that she was on. She watch the two jump off and on to floating lifts and continue combat and soon heard the voice that belong to Obi-wan as he made a jump off of his lift and landed on the hill behind him "Its over Anakin I have the high ground" Obi-wan said. Ahsoka froze…Obi-wan was fighting her master, trying to hurt him; she tried to run to her master to help him but she wasn't moving. "You underestimate my power" Anakin said now as his figure became clear "don't try it" Obi-wan replied in what resembled of pleading tone but also one of great sorrow. As Anakin jumped Obi-wan brought his saber across with a clean slash cutting her masters legs and one good arm off. "Master!" Ahsoka screamed as she watched her master roll down the hill toward the river of lave._

Ahsoka was broken from her meditation, what had she just seen; her master getting hurt by…Obi-wan his friend and former master. Her heart was pounding and her hands were clenched so tight that they had become white in color. The thought of her master getting hurt by someone so close to him was enraging to her but she just couldn't believe it, she prayed it was only a dream and not a vision from the force warning her of what may come. Her eyes scanned her small room that was across from her masters, things were scattered and thrown all around, she felt the darkside trying to creep up through to the surface as her emotions were a whirlwind a massive wave but she started going over calming exercises that her master had instructed her to start doing every time her emotions began to get the better of her. In all reality she didn't see anything wrong with letting her emotions roam freely as long as they didn't get the better of her but her mind trailed back to her dream/vision or what ever it was and all she thought about was her master and what had happened to him. _I will protect you master, no matter what_ she thought while she quelled her nerves.

A couple hours later Ahsoka found herself strolling next to her master as they walked to the Chancellor's office, she didn't know why he brought her with him but she didn't question it. "Chancellor" Anakin said with a bow that was followed by Ahsoka. Palpatine turned from the window he was looking at "Anakin, it is good to see you my friend" he replied with a smile. "You've met my padawan Ahsoka Tano" Anakin replied gesturing for her to step forward. "Ah yes, hello Mis. Tano, Anakin has spoken very highly of you" Palpatine said. "Thank you your Excellency; if it weren't for my masters training I don't think I would have made it this far in to the Clone Wars" she replied but cast a grateful glace towards her master, she was glad that he thought highly of her. Palpatine smiled and eyed the girl glancing from head to toe, he paused as his eyes met hers…was there a yellow ring in her eyes he wondered but before he could get a closer examination Anakin spoke. "I only hope that with Ventres dead, the Separatist wont be so bold to attack us like that again, or at least make them think twice before they do" Anakin said. "Quiet right, I to wish this war will come to an end quickly. So many lives had been lost already, all this senseless blood shed over what? To different views" Palpatine said with a sigh. "If I may inquire, how did Ventres parish?" Palpatine asked as he turned to look back out the window, Palpatine knew Ventres was a skilled warrior but to be defeated even when her ships had the Republic Cruisers out numbered.

Anakin smiled slightly and looked at Ahsoka "my padawan here defeated Ventres" he replied, the pride was evident from his tone and his facial expression confirmed it. "Did she now, I must say I am surprised; no offense Mis. Tano but from my reports Ventres has killed several Jedi Knights" Palpatine replied. Ahsoka's mood darkened and the words from her mouth were bitter and cold "she deserved to die, she almost killed my master" she said in a low tone. Anakin glanced down at her concerned once again about her _"Ahsoka calm down, its ok"_ he said through their bond. This was not the first time her mood had taken a sudden change; even the counsel had notice when they asked for her report about the battle and her battle with Ventres. "Yes indeed she did, she has cost the republic many victories and so many clones have fallen by her" Palpatine replied. As if forgetting some Palpatine eyes widened "Anakin, I just remembered I a have to present a document to the senate and I was hoping you would accompany me, I would like to hear your input after it is presented" Palpatine said. Anakin nodded and looked at Ahsoka "we will be back alright Snips" he said, Ahsoka nodded "I'll head back to the temple master I will see you back there" she replied as the two left.

Ahsoka stood there for a moment and looked around the room, her eyes fell on a data pad that was laying on the Chancellor's desk; out of pure curiosity she walked over and looked at it. "Delegation of 2,000" she muttered as she read the title aloud, she picked it up and skimmed through it. She was never one who care much for politics as all it seem like was people argued and never really got anything done, as she skimmed over the bill It talked about some of the senators wanting to impeach the Chancellor and at the top of the list next to Bail Ogena was Senator Padme Amidala. Ahsoka looked at the name again and sure enough her name was at the top of the list, she knew Anakin and Padme were close, and Anakin was close to the Chancellor but it seemed like Padme and Anakin didn't see eye to eye when it came to the Chancellor. She wondered what her master would think if she told him about the bill but she decided against telling him at the time.

Two years past and the war escalated spreading the Jedi thin through out the galaxy as well as the clone army, the counsel was concerned; not only about the war but also the growing darkness that surrounded the force blinding them from what was and what may come. The Jedi were sent on longer and more dangerous mission, some never came back those who did not fell in battle and those who did only wished this war would end. Ahsoka Tano on the other hand had one goal and that was to protect her master, she had not revealed what she had seen on the datapad at the Chancellor's office; but as the Togruta padawan's drive to protect her master grew so did her closeness to the darkside. The dream of the fire planet appeared most nights in her dreams where Obi-wan cut her master and she was forced to watch unable to move and unable to help him. She had become cautious around Master Obi-wan and made sure to follow her master most everywhere he went especially when he went to see Obi-wan. The fear that she could possibly lose her master, the closet thing she had to a family and the anger that arouse in her from that thought now pushed her further and further from the light; this however did not go unnoticed as Ahsoka began to have spouts of anger, she had nearly killed a clone when she saw the barrel of his blaster swing toward her master. The only thing that stopped her was that the clone had shot a battle droid.

Ahsoka waited at the senate building for her master's return, she had heard of the battle raging above Coursant and Master Obi-wan and Anakin were charged with saving the Chancellor who had been captured by General Grivious and Darth Tyranus (Count Dooku.) Ahsoka's first thought was to get in her fighter to help her master, to protect him and even save him if need but the Jedi counsel forbid her from going as this was a dangerous mission because the Chancellor needed to be rescued. Ahsoka prayed that the force would bring Anakin back home safely. Her prayers were answered when she saw a shuttle land and Anakin step off followed by Palpatine. He had been gone for six long months in search of the Chancellor and the pain it brought Ahsoka from being separated from her master for such a long time nearly killed her but when she saw him step off of the shuttle all the pain was gone and all the mattered that he was safe.

Anakin looked around for his beloved wife trying to find her through the crowed, it had been so long since he had seen her and he wished the blasted people would leave him alone so he could find her. After exchanging a few words with Obi-wan and then Bail they parted there ways and his eyes found Padme standing by a pillar. He looked around and saw no one so he ran to her and embraced her kissing her lips. Ahsoka saw the two and smiled, it didn't take long for her to figure out that the two were in love but something was nagging at her as she was reminded of the bill that had been given to the Chancellor _The Delegation of 2,000._ Ahsoka wondered if her master knew or not that Padme had signed this bill, or was she still keeping it a secret from him. If she did tell him and they talked it out then everything would be fine but if Padme didn't tell him…that meant that she was keeping a secret from Anakin that could possibly harm him, not in a physical sense but in a emotional sense either way if Padme harmed her master wither physical or emotional she would pay all the same.

"Master" Ahsoka said making her way over to him, her joy clearly evident in her voice. "Hey Snips long time no see" Anakin replied with a smile the stepped back slightly as his apprentice hugged him tighter than he expected nearly knocking him clean off his feet. Padme exchanged a concerned glace at Anakin wondering if she knew they were together, Ahsoka sensing this stepped back and smiled at the two "its ok guys, I know" she said. "You do?" Anakin asked clearly surprised, "oh come on Skyguy its obvious, you two steal glances every change you get with each other, you are always rushing head in to save her when she gets captured or is in trouble. It doesn't take a scientist to put the pieces together" Ahsoka replied. "Let's speak of this else where we don't need any unwanted ears listening in" Padme said.


	3. Chapter 3

Laced with darkness chapter 3

Anakin walked through the temple to find his apprentice, the counsel had informed him that Ahsoka was ready to take the trials and though he knew that she was ready and he thought that she would be excited. Ahsoka was ready for the trials and had no doubt she could pass them, she was fairly calm unless provoked by someone who had threatened him and that is what worried him. He didn't know why she had suddenly become so protective over him, it was suppose to be the other way around where he was protecting her. He was lost in thought until he came to the room that they shared and walked in, he found Ahsoka sitting on the floor meditating, probably going over the calming exercises that he had instructed her to do. He sat on the floor in front of her and waited patently.

"Master" Ahsoka said greeting him with a smile and opened her eyes. "Hey Snips, I've got some great news that I am sure you will be pleased to hear" Anakin said as he returned a smile back to her. "Is the war over?" Ahsoka asked jokingly "no Snips it's not but it does involve you. The counsel and I have both agreed that you have enough experience to take the trails, I have no doubt that you will pass and become a Knight" Anakin said while expecting to see joy in his apprentices face but his smile soon faded when a expression of sadness came over Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't want to become a Knight, she wanted to stay with her master and protect him especially from her dream of the lava covered planet and she had made a solemn vow to do what ever it takes to keep him from getting hurt.

"No, I don't want to become a Knight" Ahsoka replied, Anakin looked at her confused and bewildered, he had never heard of a Jedi padawan not wanting to become a Knight, something was wrong. "You're ready for the trails Ahsoka, you can't be my padawan forever I have full faith in you that you can pass the trails" he replied. "No master, I still have so much to learn I am not ready for them please…" she begged though she herself knew she could pass the trails she however did not want to become a Knight; because that would mean that she would be sent out on her own missions and not be able to protect Anakin. Though she tried to quell her stirring emotions her mind was racing franticly trying to think of an excuse any excuse that would make her master reconsider and keep her from taking the trails. The thought of her being sent on her own missions and not being able to protect Anakin angered her "yes you are Ahsoka, you have learned everything I can teach you" Anakin replied putting his mechanical hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka looked down at the floor and then spoke softly "Master…you know why I can't take the trails; if I leave your side I am afraid that I may lose myself" she said looking up at him in the eyes. Anakin sat there for a moment looking back into her eyes her blu…then he saw it, the yellow ring had grown larger and more noticeable; he reached out with the force and felt Ahsoka's presences had grown darker. Six months must have really taken a toll on her Anakin thought.

Anakin looked down and sighed thinking back to Morits "I'm sorry Ahsoka, I shouldn't have let him take you" he said with a voice that was full of sorrow and regret. "It wasn't your fault master" Ahsoka replied "yes it was, I could have stopped this from happening to you I could have kept you safe so you wouldn't have this problem you are facing now" Anakin said. Ahsoka thought of how to respond for a moment then said "now that I look back at it Anakin" she paused wanting to choose her words carefully "if that hadn't have happened and I wasn't dealing with this now I don't think I would have been able to save you from Ventres" she paused again. "Do you think that the Jedi may have it wrong?' she asked, Anakin looked up with a confused look on his face "have what wrong?" he replied. "The whole being able to not have attachments and not being able to let your emotions out; when I was fighting Ventres I was mad at her for hurting you so yes I was fighting her out of anger but it was for a good cause, I was fighting to protect you" Ahsoka replied. Anakin had to admit Ahsoka did have a fair point so he took a moment to think about what he should say. "Ahsoka perhaps its time we tell the counsel of your problem and then we can ask if you can be Knighted and go on missions with me" Anakin said" "you really think they will let me?" she asked, "we'll just have see find out they want to see you tomorrow so we will ask them then" he replied.

" _Why would you betray us! You were one of us!" Anakin asked standing in front of a cloaked figure but the figure was also blurred and distorted so it was impossible to make out who it was. "I didn't betray you, Obi-wan was going to attack you and I couldn't let that happen" she replied. The voice sounded so familiar but it was so tainted with the darkside he couldn't make it out. "Obi-wan is my friend, why would he attack me, why would the Jedi attack me I have done nothing against them" Anakin said looking up at the shrouded figure. "Anakin listen to me, the Jedi were going to attack you they were going to turn on you and attack you, I am doing this to protect you" she replied. "Protect me!?" Anakin said in disbelief "you hurt my friend, destroyed my padawan and hurt my wife" Anakin said staring at the cloaked figure. "She was trying to betray you, she wanted to turn you against your friend the Chancellor" she replied. "No, she was not the one that betrayed me, you did" Anakin replied. The cloaked figure faltered and stepped back "no, I wouldn't, I wouldn't betray you…" the figure said. Anakin looked up at her "you did" he replied. "No I didn't I protected you I saved you from the Jedi I saved you and you reject that fact!" the shrouded figure said pulling a saber from her belt, its green blade hummed alive._

Anakin woke up in a cold sweet and breathing heavily, he rubbed his face and a confused and terrified looked appeared on his face; what had he just seen. He looked around his room and saw Padme laying next to him, he sighed slowly letting his breath out he laid back down and held his wife trying to fall back asleep.

Ahsoka was sitting up in her bed meditating trying to figure out why Obi-wan would strike out at her master, she searched the force for answers; her eyes snapped open when she got a image, a image of a tall man inside of a black suit that breathing sounded like it had to be aided by his mask that covered in his face _Ahsoka, you abandoned me you left me, do you know what I have become._ Ahsoka looked around quickly "…master" she muttered, is this what would happen to her master if she couldn't save him, if she let Obi-wan hurt him. The thought terrified her, she stood up and paced in her room slowly back and forth "I can't let Obi-wan hurt my master" she said thinking. Deep down within her mind a dark thought surfaced, I can save my master but I have to hurt Obi-wan to keep him from hurting my master. The dark thought turned into an idea which filled her mind "it might hurt my master but I am doing this for him, I must stop Obi-wan from hurting him" she muttered; she then shook her head, what was she thinking, Obi-wan wouldn't hurt her master, he was his friend and practically his brother, the thought soon disappeared from her mind but she couldn't shake the thought of Obi-wan hurting her master.


	4. Chapter 4

Laced with darkness chapter 4

Ahsoka stood in front of the Jedi council standing next to her master "what did you have to show us? Mace said looking at the two of them. "Masters" Anakin and Ahsoka said with a respectful bow then Ahsoka glanced concerned at Anakin. "Well actually masters, its my padawan who has something to show you, but before she does I must ask that you keep an open mind with this and listen to what she has to say. You said she is ready for the trails and I agree with you but I also ask that she should remain with me when you send me on missions" Anakin said. "And why is that?" Mace replied now turning his gaze to look at Ahsoka, Anakin send comfort to his padawan "its alright Snips go ahead" Anakin said. Ahsoka let her guards drop and her disguise fall, she immediately was immersed in the darkside heavily and her appearance changed, she paled and her vains became black; her eyes went from blue with a yellow ring to a dark hard yellow color. Ahsoka felt the surge of power the darkside gave her and took a deep breath looking at the counsel who all seemed to be in shock even Master Yoda was taken back by this. "It seems that the Son's influence on me had a lasting effect" Ahsoka said in a much darker tone, Anakin was even surprised by how dark Ahsoka had become, he didn't expect it to be this bad but it was.

"Masters I know what your thinking but its not her fault, she is trying hard to fight it back and keep it at bay" Anakin said speaking up before the council could. Yoda was the first of the council to speak "happen when did this?" he said looking back from Anakin to Ahsoka. "It started about a week after she returned from Mortis, and it's been a growing problem every since, I know I should have come to you with this before hand but I couldn't" Anakin replied. Mace was the next to speak in a more hostile tone than usual "she is a threat, there is a great darkness inside of her and she could have an influence on the other Jedi" Mace said. "She has fought it off this long, doesn't that prove how strong she is" Anakin fired back at Mace. "You should have brought this to us before" Plo said "I know masters but Ahsoka was afraid that if we did that she would be expelled from the order" Anakin replied. Ahsoka yellow eyed gaze moved from each council member and her eyes stopped on Obi-wan and turned in to a cold glare as her mind flashed back to the battle on Mustafar. "She is striving to stay in the light masters" Anakin pleaded seeing the master's disapproving faces.

"Why do want to her to stay with you if she becomes a Knight?" Mace asked sitting back in his seat. "Ahsoka seems to have grown rather protective over me though the years, and even though I have worked with her on her anger through meditation and calming exercises; I am afraid if something were to happen and she were to lose herself she would do something…drastic, if I am with her she seems to be calmer and more relaxed" Anakin said. All the council members looked at each other then at the two of them "mmm talk about this we will, dismissed for the time you are" Yoda said. Ahsoka reeled in her emotions and the darkness and used to force to cast a mask back over herself, her appearance returned to normal except her eyes that had a yellow ring in them, they both bowed and left.

Anakin sat next to Ahsoka "well that went better than expected" Anakin said enthusiastically. Ahsoka only nodded, she couldn't get the image of the man in the black suit out of her head, her master injured and in that suit. "Hey Snips, cheer up" Anakin said patting her on the back, Ahsoka looked up at him "what if they expel me?" she asked. "I won't let that happen Snips" Anakin replied with a warm kindness in his tone. Ahsoka sat their letting the darkside trickled into her core enjoying its taste of power, no doubt the council were greatly surprised by what she had showed them and now she wondered what they would do to her.

Ahsoka and Anakin remained sitting outside of the council chambers waiting the word to return before the Jedi masters. Ahsoka had spoken very few words since she had left the council chambers, Anakin expected her to be a little worried but not this quiet and not this solemn. They had been sitting in silence for over two solid hours and Anakin looked over at Ahsoka, something else was bothering her but he didn't know what it was and he needed to find out. "Snips, what is bothering you?" Anakin asked, Ahsoka looked up at him "It's-" she was cut off by the door to the council chamber opening up and Obi-wan at the door "Ahsoka the council is ready to see you" he said. Ahsoka stood up slowly and walked and followed Obi-wan inside of the chamber room, Anakin stood up to follow but was stopped with Obi-wan held his hand out "the council wishes to speak to her alone Anakin" Obi-wan said while his face gave no emotion or what decision they may have reached. Anakin crossed his arms and glared at Obi-wan before turning to and sitting back down.

Ahsoka stood in front of the council she looked at each of them, their faces were now passive and expressionless. "Padawan Tano in light of what you have showed us and the depth of your…problem" Mace started then paused, Ahsoka froze suddenly fearing the worse, fearing that she would be taken from her master; not being able to save him from her visions and the pain that would befall him by the hand of…Obi-wan. She inwardly scowled at the man but her expression remained calm as she looked at the masters. "If you can have fought away such darkness inside of you for this long then you shall be made a Knight and you remain under the watchful eye of Knight Skywalker. You will also for two weeks receive training from Master Shaak, and Master Obi-wan for your…problem" Mace said with a hint of displeasure in his tone, probably because he was the one who wanted her expelled or at least kept in the temple.

When Ahsoka exited the council chambers Anakin stood up and looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Well?" he asked, "they made me a Knight, and they said I can remain with you as well…" Anakin smiled "I told you it would all go well Snips, have a little faith in me" he said with a chuckle. Ahsoka hid her displeasure with a smile, great now I have spend time with Obi-wan she thought "are you ready Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked stepping out of the council chambers. Ahsoka refrained from rolling her eyes and instead inwardly scowled at the man "coming Obi-wan" she said forcing herself to sound cheerful but inwardly she was disgusted, she didn't want to work with Obi-wan he was the man who was going to hurt her master. Then an idea popped into her head perhaps she could figure out why and how he was going to hurt Anakin then she could stop him before it ever happens. "What's going on master?" Anakin asked, "the council want Shaak and myself to give Ahsoka specialized force training that will help her with her darkness" Obi-wan replied. Anakin looked at Ahsoka who looked back at him "alright, just make sure I get padawan back" he said forgetting she had just been made a Knight. Ahsoka smiled at the comment that her master had just made, it brought her joy that he cared so much for her even though he said it in a joking manner she could sense the her masters seriousness behind his tone.

As the days rolled by and Ahsoka went from Obi-wan to Shaak and back she grew angrier at Obi-wan. She had found nothing about how he was or why he was going to attack her master, the four hours she spent away from her master was also bothersome to her as she had no idea where he was during that time. The only good side if one could call it the good side of having to visit the two master Jedi is that she was allowed to drop her shields and let the darkside show, the masters both thought it would be better and make it easier for them to help her confront the darkness inside of her. She knocked on the door to Shaak-ti's chamber and heard the voice of the master on the other side "come in" Shaak said. The door opened and Ahsoka saw Shaak sitting down in a meditative stance and appeared to be at perfect peace and balance within herself. "Ahsoka it is good to see you again" Shaak said opening her eyes and smiling, "not like you didn't see me yesterday" Ahsoka replied sarcastically sitting down and crossing her legs. Shaak smiled "shall we begin?" she said, Ahsoka unlocked the cage that the two masters had been instructing her to build inside of her self and the darkness burst out to the surface of her. Her appearance darkened immediately and her crystal blue eyes turned a dark sickly yellow, Ahsoka had to admit she was beginning to enjoy the feeling of the darkness coming to the surface and she never closed the gate completely but just left it open enough so its power could trickled down through her body. Shaak began her lesson and it lasted its normal two hours and at the end Ahsoka looked at her "master can I ask you something?" she asked in a darker tone than her normal voice.

"Yes" Shaak replied looking at her, something told her that she this was going to be a very interesting question or conversation. Ahsoka thought about how she could ask this, she knew Shaak was by far more understanding than the other members that were on the council. "…do you think that maybe the Jedi could have it wrong?" she asked. Shaak eyed her for a moment "what do you mean?" Shaak replied. "About the whole attachment thing I mean is it wrong to protect those who you care about? And I don't understand why the council insist than emotions be banned, I mean in doing so they are asking people to be unnatural, we all have emotions all of us. How can we truly serve the Republic, the people for that matter if we are not allowed to feel the same emotions that they are: love, sadness, pride and anger" Ahsoka said. Shaak regarded her for a moment "Ahsoka, the council during the time of the old republic decided long ago that emotions could easily lead to the darkside so this is why they prohibit them" Shaak replied. "But to deny a person their own wants and desires and taking up and forcing a life of complete servitude on them is wrong…I mean yes I know that the Jedi Order needs Jedi but is it really right to take them from their family at such a young age, I never knew my family I was brought her by master Plo" Ahsoka replied. "We do these things so that they don't get attached Ahsoka it just makes it easier on the child when they come to the temple. The Jedi are their family" Shaak said.

Ahsoka sighed and nodded "I understand master, forgive me" she said standing up while putting her shields back up and reeling in the darkness; she bowed respectfully before walking out of the room. When Ahsoka left the room Shaak let out a deep breath thinking about what she had said, from a certain point of view what she had said made sense. Ahsoka walked through the temple to find her master, she found him in their shared room "hey master" she said with a smile. "Hey Snips, and you know you don't have to call me master anymore you're a Knight now" Anakin said. "Then why do you still call Obi-wan 'master'" she said, "fair point but that different, I've known him since I was very young" Anakin replied. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked with him outside of the temple "where are we going?" she asked curiously "well Pamde and I wanted to have you over for lunch" he replied after glancing around to make sure no one was near them. Ahsoka thought for a moment, perhaps she could learn a little more about the _delegation of 2000_ "alright, when?" she replied after a moment. "Tomorrow" he said before getting on a speeder to head back to Padme's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Laced with darkness chapter 5

Padme was busy preparing lunch with C3Pos help while Anakin went to get Ahsoka from the temple. He landed his speeder outside of the temple and walked inside following the presence of Ahsoka through the force. He found her inside of their shared room meditating "hey Snips" he said with a smile. Ahsoka opened her eyes "hello master" she replied standing up. "Ready to go?" he asked, "yep" she replied and headed out of the temple back to the speeder. "Master can I please let my shields drop when we get there, its putting a lot of stress on my mind" she asked sitting back in the seat. Anakin looked over her as he rounded a building "let me tell Padme first, she will probably jump from her skin if you just show up like that" he said with a chuckle. Ahsoka nodded and watched other speeders pass remaining silent for the remainder of the trip. When the speeder landed and they both got out Anakin went to tell Padme that Ahsoka was here. He found her sitting the table "hey angel, Ahsoka is here" he said smiling. Padme looked up "well bring her in lunch is just about ready" she replied putting the last glass on the table. "Well I need to tell you something first" he said a little hesitant, Padme looked up for a moment concerned "what is it?" she asked stopping what she was doing to look at him.

"Well…Ahsoka has gone through some rather drastic changes over the years that requires her to…mask herself" he said looking at his wife. Padme gave him a confused look "what do you mean Ani?" she asked coming around the table to stand in front of him. "It's better if I show you dear, but listen it is not her fault ok" he said taking her hand and leading her to where Ahsoka had taken a seat in the main room. Padme nodded and looked at Ahsoka when she came into the main room, Ahsoka looked just fine so she didn't know why Anakin seemed so hesitant to tell her. "Hello Ahsoka" Padme said with a smile, Ahsoka looked up "hello Senator Amadalia" Ahsoka said returning the smile. "Please call me Padme" she replied sitting down next to Anakin across from Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded "so Ani tells me you wish to show me something" Padme said. Ahsoka cast a concerned glance at Anakin but he nodded, Ahsoka let her shields drop and her appearance changed, the darkside swelled inside of her, Ahsoka sighed in relief as the feeling of the darkside was rather, refreshing and with her shields down she could relax finally. Padme's face was one of shock but it was quickly covered by a concerned look "Ahsoka are you ok?" Padme asked slowly. "It's ok angel, remember when I told you she had a brush with the darkside on Mortis, well I guest it has had lingering effects but she has control of it so everything is going to be ok" Anakin said.

Ahsoka refrained from rolling her eyes 'under control' yea right, it had been threatening to take control of her for the last few days. Ahsoka could sense the fear coming off of Padme and part of her the dark half she decided actually enjoyed striking fear into the women, she knew it was wrong to enjoy such act but it could not be helped. Ahsoka's lips cracked into a smile "its ok Padme" she said trying to make her voice sound normal but it came out dark. Anakin looked at the two of them and decided to get lunch under way "I'm starving, lets eat" Anakin said standing which seemed to snapped Padme out of her shock and she stood up as well "yes of course" she said and led them in to the dining area.

With lunch under way and all three having a casual conversation about politics and the war that they all hoped would end soon, Ahsoka seemed to be feeling more relaxed after being allow to have her shields drop. "I don't think this war will be over as quickly as you think" Padme said, "what do you mean angel?" Anakin asked curiously. Padme and Anakin never shared the same view on the Chancellor, she believed he was misusing his power to drag this war out while he believe that the more power was given to the man meant that he could by pass the squabbling of the senate and bring this war closer to an end. "Ani you know that I will stand by you no matter what but I truly believe that the Chancellor has to much power and the people no longer have a voice in the senate. He is using misusing his power and dragging this war out much longer than it needs to" Padme said. They both eyed Padme but Ahsoka spoke first figuring this was the best time to ask about the document she had found in the Chancellors office. "So that's what the delegation of 2000 is about" she said looking at Padme. "What is the delegation of 2000" Anakin asked looking at his wife. "It's nothing dear I promise" Padme replied and ended the conversation with that. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka then back at Padme, clearly Ahsoka knew something about this but he couldn't say exactly what. His com went off on his wrist "Skywalker here" he said into it, "Anakin the Chancellor request your presence" the familiar voice of Obi-wan said through the other end. "On my way" he replied then stood up, Ahsoka stood up to follow but Anakin held out his hand "you need to stay here and rest your mind Ahsoka" he said.

Ahsoka huffed "just make sure you come back" she said sitting back down. "Hey I always do don't I" Anakin said with a smile before jumping into his speeder and sped toward the senate building. "Where exactly did you hear of the delegation of 2000" Padme asked sitting down on the couch across from Ahsoka. "I saw it on the Chancellors desk and I got curious, I might not know much about the political side of war but I do know for a fact that Anakin doesn't know you signed the document to remove the Chancellor from office" Ahsoka said as her tone slowly grew colder. "Anakin doesn't know because I don't want to hurt his friendship with the Chancellor" Padme replied picking up on the growing bitterness of the young girls tone, she didn't know if it was the darkside in her or if it was actually her. "So you think hiding it from him is a better option! You would hurt him worse if he found out you were hiding it from him instead of just coming out and saying that you signed it" Ahsoka exclaimed angrily while fighting the urge to grab hold of the swelling darkness inside of her. Anakin told Padme about Ahsoka's growing fits of anger as well as her protectiveness over Anakin "Ahsoka calm down dear. It is not my intention to hurt Anakin in anyway, I love him very much I just simply feel that the Chancellor is misusing his power and needs to be removed from office so the people can have a say in the senate again" Padme said in a soothing tone.

Ahsoka tried to quell the fire inside of her and reign in her emotions but the darkness festered inside of her "My master is friends with the Chancellor and if he finds out you have been hiding this from him, he will be hurt. I don't like it when my master is in pain of any kind, if you cause him any kind of pain I will" she said with venom in her words and her hand reached toward her lightsaber, her eyes turned a darker shade of yellow and they stared at Padme. "Ahsoka I am not going to hurt him I promise…" Padme said while watching the girl reach for her saber. "You'd better not" Ahsoka said before sitting down in the chair and waited for Anakin to return. Padme sat in silence, what had happened to Ahsoka…why was she so protective over Anakin and why had she just threatened to hurt her if she caused Anakin any pain.

Anakin returned to the apartment "hey Snips" Anakin said smiling, "how did it go master?" Ahsoka asked smiling, "well the Chancellor asked me to take a document to Bail because he gave one of his servants the day off" he said. Padme smiled at Anakin and then decided to keep what Ahsoka had said to herself, she didn't want to bother Anakin's good mood with it. "Snips, the council wants to see us" he said. Ahsoka nodded and put her shields back up, her appearance turned back to normal though the kept the cage a little more open than she had before allowing the trickled of the darkside to turn into a light spring flowing into her. Anakin kissed his wife goodbye and they two Jedi headed back to the temple to the council chambers.

They both walked into the council chambers and bowed "masters" they both said. "Knight Skywalker, Knight Tano we have a mission for you" Mace said looking at the two of them. "A Separatist ship called the Rapier, has been destroying Republic cruisers ten to be exact with some new kind of weapon" Master Plo said. "We want you and Ahsoka to sneak aboard that craft and find out what new technology they are using. You will be going in alone so you wont have any support from the Republic. It is imperative that you find out what technology they are using, once you do blow up the cruiser and bring the Intel back here. The _Rapier_ will be docking to refuel and rearm on Aargonar, in a week. There you will sneak a board and blow the ship before it can take off again" Mace finished. "Leave now you must to catch the ship" Yoda added before the two Jedi in the center of the room bowed and left.

Once Anakin and Ahsoka were aboard the Twilight and it was in space Ahsoka let her shields drop again and let out a sigh of relief, it was getting harder to conceal what was happening to her and to be honest she really didn't want to anymore, the darkside gave her the strength to protect her master and that is all that mattered. Anakin walked in from the back of the ship "hey Snip-" he paused as he saw her then continued "still not use to that, anyway are you ready for this mission?" he asked sitting down in the pilot's chair. "I'm sorry master, it's just getting harder to conceal and it drains me to keep the disguise up for so long" Ahsoka replied while looking out the window. "Its ok Ahsoka, we have an entire week of travel so you can give your mind plenty of rest" Anakin replied as they jumped in to hyperspace. "Say you were going to tell me something right before the council called you back in to their chamber what was it?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka still not facing him closed her eyes as images of her master legless and in pain flooded into her mind, she clenched her hand tightly and took a deep breath "it's nothing master I promise" she said not wanting to worry him with her vision/dream.

Seven days in to the trip Ahsoka was back in a room meditating, the darkness felt good, powerful and almost…right that was in her. Any Jedi would call her out for thinking such thoughts and immediately report her to the council but inside her head her thoughts remained. With each passing day she let herself open up more and more to the darkness inside of her slowly letting in fill her entire body and empower her. This was right, if this was the kind of power the darkside gave her than she would gladly except it to protect her master. As the binds on her darkness gave away one by one her appearance began to darken even further her mind filled with thoughts of stopping Obi-wan and Padme from hurting Anakin even if that meant…she had to kill them. No, a Jedi wasn't suppose to think that way they were his friends, but the vision had been so real that she could smell the ash and feel the heat of the lava, she could sense her master's pain as his limbs were severed and the hatred toward Obi-wan. As her thoughts continued to darken and they turned in to devious plans of action to stop the two from turning against Anakin but Ahsoka's sudden shift of mood did not go unnoticed by Anakin. The ship became very cold and the hull of the ship creaked and strained under the amount of darkness now surrounding and inside of Ahsoka "I wont let them hurt you master, ever" she said as the words came out like venom.

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Anakin asked stepping into the room and seeing Ahsoka. What ever darker aura had been surrounded Ahsoka subsided as Ahsoka opened her sickly yellow eyes "yes master I was just meditating" she said. "Ahsoka…your emotions were swirling all over the place I could feel your anger" Anakin said going to sit in front of her with a concerned look on his face. Ahsoka looked up and him and thought about telling him but a beeping stopped her, the ship was getting ready to come out of hyperspace. Anakin squeezed her shoulder gently "everything is going to be alright" he said before standing up and jogging to the controls to prepare for a decent onto the planet. Ahsoka sighed and stood up, she didn't share the same enthusiasm as her master, she put on her black robe and placed her sabers on her hips and went to the cockpit as Anakin landed the ship. "Ready?" Anakin asked, Ahsoka nodded and they both exited the ship pulling their hoods over their head to conceal their identities.

They made their way through the main city that was bussing with life, both a shadow in the crowed, both not drawling attention to themselves and both working their way to the sector of the city that was blocked off while the Rapier was being rearmed and refueled. Ahsoka jumped up on top of a building where she met up with Anakin "guard towers with snipers" she said in her darker tone as she had not bothered to conceal what she was becoming. "I see them, they are both on the north side of the sector and who knows how many battle droids are down below, I'll take out the one on the left you can do the one on the right do it quietly" Anakin said using the force to propel his legs forward into a run as he made his way toward the tower. Ahsoka like wise did the same and scaled the tower up the right side of it so her back was against a wall. She climbed the tower and peaked over seeing the droid was looking the opposite direction, she silently jumped over and used to force to crush the droid; she then looked over and saw Anakin had dispatched the other sniper. The two Jedi met up at the base of the of the cruiser and snuck past the main guards that were standing outside of the ship, they carefully made their was into the ship "I'll get the data you go set the charges" Anakin said, "master I should go with you" Ahsoka said quickly. "We don't have time Ahsoka, I'll be fine. Meet me outside the sector in thirty minutes ok" Anakin said sensing Ahsoka's worry for him and before she could argue further he ran down the hall. Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm her nerves and headed toward the reactor. They both hoped this mission would be a success and with not too much difficulty, but neither of them was expecting for what waited for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Laced with darkness chapter 6

Anakin had just downloaded the files and was heading to make his escape the ship when he felt that he was in danger, he spun around and saw three Maga-guards with the electrostaffs hissing to life. Anakin looked around _blast_ he thought as they were blocking the only exit, looks likes things were going to get rather loud and messy. He pulled his saber and charged at the guards, he had killed them before but facing three at a time would be a challenge.

Ahsoka just finished placing the last charge when she felt her master was in danger through the force "master" she said into her comm. on her wrist but there was no response, her body went ridged and she quickly made her way out of the reactor room toward her masters presence.

Anakin held his own for a long while against the guards but then the door opened again and General Grievous stepped in and laughed "Skywalker so your are the intruder aboard my ship but where is your padawan" he said then turned to several super destroyer droids "find her" he said before walking into the room and pulling two of his own sabers. "I look forward to killing you Jedi" Grievous said and attacked. Anakin blocked his blades then quickly spun out of the way from the staff of a Maga-guard and jumped back to dodge another. He again held his own for a while but was struck in the back with a staff and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Take him to the interrogation room and get him ready, find his padawan as well" Grievous said as Skywalker was drug out of the room.

When conscious returned to Anakin he opened his eyes and saw Ahsoka was being held in a ray shield just as he was, they were both suspended in the air. Ahsoka must still be unconscious as her head hanged low, Anakin looked around for anything he could use to make an escape. A door opened inside of the room and a interrogating droid walked in "greetings Jedi, I am looking forward to torturing you" the droid said as he typed away at a control consol. A intense pain shot through Anakin as he was electrocuted, he gritted his teeth in pain; it lasted for only a moment before it stopped. "Leave him alone!" a now awake and angry Ahsoka said glaring at the droid. "I'm afraid I can not do that" the droid said shocking Anakin again but more intense this time.

Ahsoka watched as her master screams filled the room, screams of pain and this enraged Ahsoka "Stop!" she yelled again to the droid but he continued to shock her master. Anakin must have felt the darkness swelling in her because when the electricity stopped he looked at her "Ahsoka…" he said but cried out again in pain. _The darkside gives me power to protect my master_ Ahsoka thought as she began breaking the chains on her inner darkness, the screams of her master only made her anger grow to new heights. "Lucky for you my master does not want you dead yet" the droid said rolling out of the room. Anakin slumped over in his minds as much as he could, his entire body hurt but he looked up when he remember Ahsoka. "Ahsoka" he said, "I'm going to kill everyone of them" Ahsoka said darkly.

Thirty minutes passed and the droid rolled back into the room and now electrocuted both Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka gritted her teeth and tried to manipulate the binds that held her to release, but her vision darkened and she fell unconscious.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka wake up" Anakin said shaking her from her slumber, Ahsoka's eyes opened and she looked at her master that was still hanging across the room from her. He sounded concerned as he looked at her "master" she said softly remember where they were at. Anakin looked at her, he was worried that she continued to slip further from the light as her appearance had darkened even more as she fell unconscious "we need to get out of he" Anakin said looking around. "You're not going anywhere" Grievous said walking into the room. "Grievous" both Ahsoka and Anakin said as the cy-borg walked over to Anakin. "Leave him alone" Ahsoka growled while staring at the massive droid, Grievous laughed "watch your master suffer" he said activating a saber and bringing the tip of the blade to Anakin's face. Anakin tried to move his head away from the blade but his head wouldn't move, and he screamed in pain as Grievous make a scar across his face.

Ahsoka lost it and was consumed by pure hatred and rage, the darkness that had built up around her exploded causing the ray shield holding her to overload and blow. She fell to the ground and called her two sabers that were sitting on the other side of the room to her hands and activated them. "What!?" Grievous said surprised and pulled his blade back from Anakin turning to face Ahsoka. Ahsoka went berserk on Grievous with rapid slashed from both of her sabers and her attacks were full of hatred and desire for revenge "No one hurts my master!" she screamed as she hammered away at Grievous viciously and with out mercy. Anakin watched in amazement as his former padawan took on General Grievous, the most feared Jedi killer in the galaxy and Ahsoka was actually keeping the droid on the defensive, but his padawan was also immersed heavily in the darkside while fighting the General.

Ahsoka's strikes picked up speed and accuracy and Grievous pulled his other two sabers and tried to go on the offensive but his eyes widened as he saw a bright blue light flying at him, he put his saber in front of him to block it but he was sliding back. He locked the magnets built into his clawed feet in but even with that he was still sliding backward. Ahsoka had both hands extended and deadly lighting came from her fingertips, her teeth were barred at the General "I will kill you" she said darkly and then blasted the General back with a massive force push sending him through the wall.

Grievous laid on his back and tried to get his legs to pull him to his feet but they were unresponsive as he was blasted with lightning. Ahsoka jumped on the General brining both sabers down and into his chest, she pulled them out and shoved them back in over fifty times "DIE!" she screamed and watched the General's body go limp. She stood back up and put her sabers back on her hips and walked over to Anakin who was looking at her with a bewildered face but also one with great concern, she hit the release on his binds and he fell to the floor. Ahsoka caught Anakin and helped him up, she handed him his lightsaber before she made her way to the door.

Anakin walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Ahsoka.." he said cautiously, she spun around "they are all going to pay" she growled darkly and walked out of the room before Anakin could speak. The _Rapier_ was getting ready to take off as Ahsoka gutted every droid she game across, even some of the human staff were cut down that came across her. They made there way off of the ship and the droids outside had vanished, they had probably been brought In earlier so the ship could take off, the two made their way out of the sector and Ahsoka hit the button on the detonator and the cruiser exploded in a great fireball.

Back aboard the _Twilight_ Anakin was calming Ahsoka down or trying to anyway, he was not getting very far with it. "They hurt you they had to pay" Ahsoka said, "Ahsoka that ship took out more than the blocked off sector it killed innocent people" he said. "Innocent" she said in a mocking tone "they are all Separatists Anakin, they all stand for what the Republic fights against" she said. "Ahsoka I'm ok alright, calm down ok look I'm fine" Anakin said. Ahsoka ignored him and rubbed a healing cream on the saber cut across his face. Anakin moved her hand away from his hand and embraced her, she hugged him back "I will always protect you master, always" she muttered _no matter the cost_ she finished it in her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Laced with darkness chapter 7

"Master Yoda surly you sense the girl is a threat, her connection to the darkside is growing stronger" Mace said while sitting in his chair in the council chambers. "She has come a long way since we have been having Master Kanobi and I have been having our seasons with her" Shaak replied looking at Windu. "It doesn't change the fact that she is growing strong in the darkside, we have all heard how easily she took down Ventress" Windu replied. "It is not Soka's fault, remember what happened on Mortis" Plo said. "But she can choose wither or not to fight the darkside now, she couldn't have then" Mace shot back. "What are your proposing?" Obi-wan said looking at Mace Windu.

The _Twilight_ landed back on Corusant a week later and Anakin and Ahsoka got off of it "lets swing by the market Snips I'm starving" Anakin said "alright master" Ahsoka replied following close beside him. They made their way through the busy streets of Corusant and sat down at the first restaurant they came across. After enjoying a decent mean Anakin sat credits down on the table, he noticed Ahsoka had gone stiff. Ahsoka leaped out of her chair spun around and her sabers where in her hands in a second, she quickly deflected a blaster bolt that she thought was heading for Anakin but it was aimed at her. She deflected three more bolts, the crowed around them flew in fear by the sudden outbreak of violence, Ahsoka picked up where the bolts came from and saw a figure standing on top of a building. She snarled and her disguise dropped allowing her dark presence to radiated around her, she leaped from where she stood with blinding speed toward the sniper as the shooter fired more bolt at her. She sidestepped out of the way and blocked the bolts as she made her way up the building "Ahsoka!" Anakin called trying to catch up to her. Ahsoka back flipped onto the roof of the building and saw a masked man with a sniper who dropped his sniper and pulled out to blaster pistols and began firing at her. "You will not take me from my master!" she growled darkly and rolled out of the way and deflected the bolts of energy coming closer to the armored shooter, she slashed to two blasters straight in half then slashed the shooter in the chest. To her surprise her sabers did not cut through the armor and she was punched in the face, she back flipped and landed on her feet and blasted the shooter off of the roof with the force.

The shooter hit the ground with a loud thud, the armored man looked up and saw the Jedi jump from the building spinning in the air and coming down right at him. "DIE!" Ahsoka screamed driving her sabers deep into the armor and into the ground, she began pulling the sabers out and shoving them back in multiple times viciously and with out mercy. She continued her vicious attack knowing the assassin was already dead but her rage was still swarming inside of her, she ripped the armor clean off the man and her hands sparked she blasted the corpse with bright very power lightning. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her should that she stopped, she spun around and had her saber at the persons throat. Ahsoka must have reverted to some animalistic way, as her yellow eyes burned with rage and lust for revenge "Ahsoka" Anakin's calm voice spoke as he glanced down at the saber at his throat. Ahsoka pulled her saber back realizing it was her master, she turned off her blades and placed them back on her hips, some of the anger faded from her eyes but the wide look was still in them. "Master…" she said and sighed in relief seeing that he was alright, Anakin looked down at the practically non existence of the body on the ground "Ahsoka you shouldn't-" he started but was cut off "he could have hurt you! I wanted to protect you" she said. Anakin sighed but before he could respond Republic clones rounded the corner "Halt, Commander Tano you are being placed under arrest" the clone said pointing his blaster at her.

"What's the meaning of this, what is she being charged for?" Anakin demanded. "General Skywalker stand down and move aside" the clone said pointing his blaster at him now, Ahsoka saw this and became angrier she flexed her fingers and reached for her sabers "Ahsoka don't, this wont help" Anakin said looking back at her. "Commander Tano hands up in the air now and come with us" another clone said from behind Ahsoka. She spun around and barred her teeth at the clone and a low dark growl came from her causing the clone to take a step back but he also kept his blaster trained on her. "What's the meaning of this clone, what is she being charged for!" Anakin demanded. "Final warning General stand aside of be fired upon" the clone said switching his blaster off of stun to blaster bolt. Ahsoka could so easily kill every clone around her but she would be taking a chance of her master getting hit, it took every ounce of her will power not to attack the clones, she slowly raised her hand in the air. Anakin turned around to her "Ahsoka what are you doing?" he asked, she turned her yellow eyed gaze toward him "if I go with them they wont try and hurt you" she said walking past him toward the clone pointing his blaster at Anakin who then moved toward her. The two Jedi were then both struck with stun blast from the blaster and they both fell unconscious on the ground.

Anakin woke up and opened his eyes instantly sitting up and found himself inside of his room at the Jedi temple. "Ahsoka" he said looking around but not seeing her, then he remember what had happened and he got up and ran out of his room through the temple to find Obi-wan, surely his friend and former master knew what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Laced with darkness chapter 8

It was cold, dark and the air was thick with anger and hatred. The sounds of chains rattling, pounding on metal doors and screaming rang through out the area. Ahsoka felt herself being dragged as her feet skidded across the ground, she opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was being drug through a hallway, a long hallway with doors on both sides going all the way down the hall. The screams of anger and pounding of fits hitting the door carried through the halls, this place was full of hate and rage, desire to escape and lust for revenge. The door opened at the end of the hall and Ahsoka was drug inside it was a small five by five room with and at the other of the room hung four chains, as Ahsoka was drug in front of them she was spun around and her arms and legs were locked in the chains and she felt herself drop to the floor, her body ached in pain as she tried to rise to see who had drug her in her and bound her but her head fell back to the ground. Two figures in white armor walked out of the room sealing the door leaving Ahsoka in utter darkness. She blacked out again on the cold floor and laid there unsure of what had happened or where she was.

When Ahsoka came to some time later she pushed herself off of the floor and looked around, she heard the rattling of chains and saw her arms and legs were bound to the wall. She remembered being trapped by clones, blasters pointed at her; at Anakin then it all went black. What happened she wondered, where was Anakin? Was he alright? Was he safe? Who put her here? And who did this? All these questions ran inside of her head, this place was a place of evil; she could feel the darkside radiating from each cell around her, she got up and ran to the door but tripped on the chain and fell to the ground. "Damn it!" she said standing back up and banged on the door hard "let me out! I don't belong here! I am a Jedi, do you hear me I am a Jedi!" she screamed as she continued to bang on the door violently. As hours passed of non stop banging and screaming to be let out she slumped to the floor, her voice now only a whisper as that was all that could be produced from her vocal cords as they were strained from the continues screaming. Her hands bleeding from the constant banging on the door, she looked down at her bloody hands "master…where are you?" she said.

As minutes turned to hours, hours to days and day to weeks and weeks to months Ahsoka's anger raged inside of her. She was trapped, unable to see her master, unable to keep him safe from her visions that haunted her every night since she arrived at this place. Ahsoka's darkness festered inside of her and was building as the days pasted and her desire to be with her master again to protect him grew ever stronger. She prayed to the force that he was alright; food came rarely on time if ever at all each day and being trapped in a dark cell did little to keep her hopes up. Ahsoka's light fading in her as darkness took its place each day, little by little she was losing herself to the darkside; her appearance darkened even further as she fed off of the darkness that was abundant in this hell hole. Her yellow eyes looked toward the door as a small panel at the base of the door opened and a ration pack was slid in, she snatched it up greedy and behind her a small bowl mounted toward the wall filled with water. She tore into the ration pack with her teeth that had now all became sharp points and she quickly sank her teeth into the meal, it had little if any taste but it was food. She went over to the bowled and drank the water trying to quench her thirst; her breathing was shallow and rasp; when she finished the last drop of water she sat back down on the small mat that was on the floor.

She looked back at the metal door that had several large dents in it where she had tried to use the force to blast the door open but the door held firm. The walls were scorched with dark steaks of black where she had blasted them with lightning trying to break herself free from this hell. She began to meditate where she sat looking to the force trying to find a way to escape but this placed seemed to be built to keep force users locked in. Her mind went back to the Jedi and then to Anakin, her master and her father figure that she cared so dearly for. Ahsoka had thought hard and long trying to figure out who would have done this to her who would put her in the place to keep her from her master, as she thought something sparked inside of her head. The council…they had all been shocked at her when she showed them her darkness and…Obi-wan; her mind went back to seeing Anakin in pain on the lave filled planet glaring at the Jedi master, her master in pain and hurt. The council had done this to her, Obi-wan had done this to her; they wanted to keep her away from Anakin so they could hurt him, possibly kill him. It's their fault all theirs, they bound her in the chains they locked her away…they were afraid of her, afraid of her power and what she was becoming. Her body shook as her mind locked onto this one thought, her anger reached new heights and she screamed loudly in her rage. 'Kanobi" she said in a low almost demonic like voice, she allowed herself to be consumed by her rage and hatred and she finally broke away from the light and fell totally in to the darkness.

She crumpled over as the darkside exploded inside of her body fill every inch of her very being. Her eyes began to glow a dark yellow, she became very pale and her vains turned darker than the night, her blood boiled in rage. Her now sharp pointed teeth grew in length and became more defined and deadly points, she had lost all sanity and her thoughts were about revenge and saving her master. A dark evil laughed came from her mouth and she recited the Sith code that had she was told once by the Jedi as it was a history lesson, but the Sith code held such truth and power "through strength I gain power" she said and started yanking on her left arm chain "through power I gain victory" she said yanking harder causing the wall to crack. "Through victory my chains are broken!" she said pulling even harder causing the chain to break. She tore the other chains off of her, she felt so powerful, it felt good. Ahsoka Tano was no longer a pawn of the Jedi, she was no longer a Jedi. She had embraced the darkness and become the savage animal that was within her. (Ready to upload)


	9. Chapter 9

Laced with darkness chapter 9

"Where is she?" Anakin demanded as he marched straight up to Obi-wan who was having a conversation with Master Shaak-ti. Obi-wan turned around hearing his former padawans harshness in his words "where is who?" he decided to playing dumb. Anakin now standing directly in front of Obi-wan and Shaak pointed his finger at Obi-wan "where is Ahsoka" he said glaring at him. "Anakin you must understand that-" Shaak started but was cut off by the sudden cold stare Anakin shot at her. "The council received a report on your mission, they said that the ship did explode but hundreds of innocent civilians were killed" Obi-wan said calmly. "That's not what I asked Obi-wan" Anakin replied sharply. "The council fear that-" Obi-wan started but was cut off when Anakin pinned the man to the wall "the council did this!? They tried to assassinate Ahsoka?! They drug her off!?" Anakin asked enraged. "Assassinate?" Shaak said tilting her head to one side "we approved no such thing" she added.

"When we returned from the mission she was shot at by a sniper then we were both cornered by clones who took her in to custody! She killed Grievous" Anakin said. "General Grievous is dead?" both Shaak and Obi-wan looked at him in surprise, Anakin nodded and let go of Obi-wan who was now gasping for air. "Where is she?" Anakin demanded once more "she was taking to a facility that…houses fallen Jedi and Dark Jedi" Shaak said slowly. Anakin turned his icy glared to the female Jedi Master "why?" he said darkly. Obi-wan gently placed his hand on his friends shoulder "Anakin, the council fears that her connection to the darkside is to strong…" he said. Both Shaak and Obi-wan soon regretted even being anywhere near the young Jedi Knight as he went off on a angry rant they both listened to him curse the council up one side and down the other "take me to her now!" Anakin demanded. "The council has forbid it Anakin" Obi-wan replied. "Obi-wan, you know what she can be like if I am not around" Anakin said in a low tone. Obi-wan sighed "alright Anakin follow me" he said taking him to a ship. "You better not have had anything to do with this Obi-wan" Anakin said as the ship blasted off.

Anakin landed on some planet he was not familiar with but he could instantly feel the darkside the second he stepped off of the ramp. He followed Obi-wan to a base and they took what seemed like a hour long ride down a turbo lift surrounded by guards. They were led through several long halls where screaming and banging were heard all around the facility, the deeper the got the stronger the darkside became. "Last door on the left" a clone said, Anakin nodded and looked at Obi-wan "stay here" he said before walking down the hallway. The last door on the left was bulged out and looked like it had to be repaired several time, he slowly opened a small window at the center off the room and saw letting light shine in, he could tell it was dark in the room. "Ahsoka?" he asked carefully, several moments passed then he heard the rattling of chains as a person moved to the door way "master….?" Said a weak and weary voice. It had been four weeks since he had seen her, from what little light was allowed in the room he saw that she had lost a lot of weight. "Ahsoka" Anakin said reaching his hand into the door way trying to hug her, Ahsoka tried to do the same but the chains that bound her hands would not allow her. "Master where am I, who is doing this to me" Ahsoka asked her voice barely above a whisper. Anakin looked down at the floor then decided not to tell her of the councils decision knowing that would only anger her "I don't know Snips" he said sadly.

"Can I come home?" Ahsoka asked in a begging tone "I…I don't think so Snips, the senate built this place long ago for people who were falling…once their in…no one has ever left" Anakin said sadly. "Master I'm good I'm-" said Ahsoka before falling silent "I know Ahsoka, I promise you I will get you out of here" Anakin said. A clone motioned to Anakin that it was time for him to leave "I have to go Ahsoka, I'll get you out of here soon I promise" Anakin said. "No master don't leave!" Ahsoka begged. Ahsoka watched him move away from the door and a clone locked the panel back in place "MASTER! Master! Master!" Ahsoka screamed banging violently on the door and trying to use the force to blast the door opened to reach her master. The door bulged out further "sir its time for you to leave" the clone said as several clones ran over to Ahsoka's cell to reinforce it. Ahsoka screamed louder which broke Anakin's heart but he was shoved onto the lift and taken back up to the surface. That was months ago and now Anakin was no longer allowed to visit her.


	10. Chapter 10

Laced with darkness chapter 10

"Sir we need reinforcements!" A clone said running down the hall along with three other clones blasters raised. "Contact General Skywalker" another clone said trying to activate the ray shield on Ahsoka's cell. The door hinge began to break on the cell door "Let me out!" said a enraged Ahsoka from inside the cell. "The shield is not activating" a clone said working quickly on controls. Ahsoka stepped to the back and pulled the darkness in around her and blasted the door causing the hinges to shatter and the door flew off striking two clones.

Ahsoka leapt from the cell and jumped on a clone that had rushed into her cell, the clone shook inside of his armor. Ahsoka pulled his helmet off and ripped his throat out of his neck. She looked up as clones swarmed the hallways now "open fire" a clone said and they began blasting at her. She barred her sharp teeth at them and leapt backwards while extending both hands blasting the clones with lightning cooking them inside of their armor. Ahsoka ran down the hall as fast as she could to the turbo lift and got on it, she hit a button and the lift started up wards. "I'm coming master" she said as the lift traveled upward.

When the door opened clones had set up barricades all around the base. "Deadly force authorized" a clone said and a barrage of blaster fire began raining down on the lift. Ahsoka jumped from the lift her arms out stretched for the nearest clones throat, she tackled the clone taking his blaster and shooting him in the face. She ducked behind cover and fired the blaster until its mag ran out. Her hands sparked brightly with blue lightning and she jumped up on the air and sent the deadly bolts of lightning down toward the ground at the clones. A gun ship roared over the sky and came to a land twenty meters away from Ahsoka and more clones jumped out. Ahsoka jumped back into the shadows and made her way around to the gun ship as it was starting to lift off again. She used the force to jump onto the gun ship as the blast doors closed. The three remaining clones inside of the gun ship screamed as they were slaughtered. Ahsoka jumped in the pilots seat and went to a forward base on the planet, landing far enough away she got out and made her way to the base trying to find a fighter so she could get off of this planet and back to her master.

Back in Corusant inside the Jedi temple in the council chambers all the masters shared a concerned look. A holographic image of Ahsoka was spinning clockwise as it showed her dark features. "As I said before she has escaped the prison and we assume she has left the planet, we cant pick her up on the scanners" a trooper said taking the place of Ahsoka in the projection. Yoda ears drooped "find her we must" he said "yes sir" the clone replied before the transmission ended. "I warned you this would happen" Shaak-ti was the first to speak. "No one could have known this would have happened" Mace replied. "You were the one that suggested she be sent there, she was doing alright when she was here but sending her there just sent he off the edge" Shaak said. "Does Skywalker know?" Plo asked. "No Master Plo, he does not know that she escaped" Obi-wan said.

Anakin walked to the senate building to meet with the Chancellor, he had asked to see him several times since Ahsoka was locked up. It had been months since she was locked up, it was stressful knowing where she was at, the pain was evident in her voice when he last spoke to her, no one deserved to been in a place that that no matter what crimes they had committed. Anakin walked though the halls to where the Chancellor had requested them to meet, he found the man sitting in a booth watching one of those fancy space operas, Anakin personally didn't care for them, he found them rather boarding. "You wanted to see me sir" Anakin said. Palpatine turned in and looked at him "yes come in my dear boy sit down" he said. Anakin sat next to the Chancellor "my intelligence officers told me that they have located the last of the Separatist leaders on a planet called Mustfar" Palpatine started. "Finally we can put a end to this war" Anakin said but with not much sincerity in his voice. Palpatine turned to looked over at him "is something troubling you Anakin?" he asked. "Its Ahsoka…its been months since I've see her and I am worried about her" Anakin said. "Ah, it's a shame Anakin it really is. I hope once this war is over they council will see there error and let her go" Palpatine replied. "The council" Anakin repeated with a disgusted tone. Palpatine looked over at the people sitting in his booth around him "leave us" he said and in a moment or so the two were now alone.

"There's more isn't there Anakin?" Palpatine asked "the council locked her away because they say she killed hundreds of innocent people when we were on the mission to take out the _Rapier_. Yes she did but the council is hiding something from me, they are not telling me something and I want to know what it is. I don't think that was the only reason they locked her away for, they must have had other reasons" Anakin replied. "She took out General Grievous for crying out loud and they just seemed to over look that fact" Anakin said. "That is quiet a task Anakin, especially for a Jedi such as young as she is" Palpatine said. "Perhaps there is a way you can free her however" Palpatine added catching the attention of Anakin who turned to him. "If you were to…deal with the last of the Separatist leaders you could end this war and the council would be in your debt, they would reward you" Palpatine said. "The council and the Jedi don't believe in accepting or offering rewards" Anakin replied. "mmm I see. Did you ever hear of the story Darth Plagious the wise?" Palpatine asked.

Ahsoka's X-wing fighter she had stolen to escape the planet locked in the hyperspace route and blasted off into hyperspace. Ahsoka reached down and picked up her saber she had the only one she could find. The other must have been locked away somewhere else on that prison but the one would do, luckily it was her main saber and not her shoto. She closely inspected the saber to make sure it wasn't tampered with when she was satisfied she placed it back in her hip. It would be a long ride back to Corusant, she had no idea how long it would take so she sat back in the cockpit and started meditating. Half way to Corusant and her shipped beeped loudly signaling that it was low on fuel, her hands went to a control panel so she could find a close by planet to refuel at. "Bespin…" she said reading the map, she pulled herself out of hyperspace and made her decent to the planet. She was instantly flanked by what she assumed to be pilot guards that were in charge of the air space on this planet. "Identify yourself" she head over her comm. channel. Ahsoka thought for a moment, if she used her real name and there were Republic forces on this planet she would not doubt be taken into custody again. "Wraeththu, I am seeking to refuel. Requesting landing clearance" she replied. After a moment of silence she heard "land on platform twelve do not deviate from your present course." When Wraethththu's fighter landed she jumped out and landed lightly on the ground.

The door opened on the far end of the platform and Wraeththu saw six people coming out, she assume at least three of them were guards and the other three were probably officers. A fueling machine was brought out and plugged into her fighter and Wraeththu was approached by two of men, one of them made a remark about how she looked and she glared at the man who stepped back. "Greetings traveler, I am officer Maxwell" he said then noticed the Republic markings on the fighter. "Your from the Republic army?" he said with a questioning look in his eyes. "Something like that" she replied motioning to her lightsaber on her side then crossed her arms. "A Jedi, what are you doing all the way out here?" the officer standing next to Maxwell said. "I am-" she started off harshly then softened her tone "yes, and I am on a secret mission for the Jedi counsel so no one must know of this meeting" she said. Wraeththu heard the pop as the hose came off telling her that her fighter had been topped off with fuel she turned toward her fighter and jumped back into it. "Thank you for your service" Maxwell said. Wraeththu ignored the man's comment and closed the hatch and blasted off jumping back into hyperspace.

A couple days later Wraeththu's fighter exited hyperspace above Corusant and she landed far away from the Jedi temple and got out, she looked and saw a clone patrol walking by, she stepped back in to darkness "did you hear the Jedi that killed all those citizens escaped?" one clone asked the other "yea I heard about that, but I was stationed at the prison for a while, I've seen its security its impossible for someone to escape it" the other said as the past by Wraeththu. Wraeththu would have to wait to get her revenge on the council for separating her and her master until she had formulated a plan, perhaps Anakin was at Padme's apparent she thought. She quickly walked through the ally and passed a vendor taking a black cloak that was hanging outside of the building and put it on pulling the hood over herself before hailing a taxi.

Anakin was sitting on the couch at Padme's apartment "its been so long since I've see her and I have been grounded planet side until the council thinks I will move on past her" Anakin said in apparent turmoil over Ahsoka. Padme sat next him carefully and put her hand on his leg "I am sorry Anakin, I really am" Padme said trying to sooth her husband but was not doing a very well job at it. Anakin let out a frustrated sigh and tightened a mechanical hand in to a fist "its not fair Padme, the council didn't send her where they did because of what she did on our last mission, and every time I question Obi-wan about it he either ignores my question or he said it is not his place to say" Anakin said. Padme let out a soft sigh and decided to change the subject "what did the Chancellor say when you talked to him last week?" she asked. "He told me that his informants had told he that they found out that the last of the Separatists leaders are on some secret base on Mustafar; and that the Jedi are deciding who should be the Jedi to go down there to end this war once and for all" Anakin said. "Who did the Chancellor suggest?" Padme asked curiously. "He seems to think that I could handle this assignment and bring and end to this war" Anakin said. "He sure has a lot of faith in you Ani" Padme said which caused Anakin to smile slightly. "How's my little girl doing?" Anakin asked rubbing Padme's swollen stomach "you mean boy" Padme said smiling happily at Anakin. They both laughed then Anakin heard the sound of a air ship coming to a stop just outside of the apartment, he rose to his feet to see who was here.


	11. Chapter 11

Laced with darkness chapter 11

(Alright guys, I am going to try to type my stories a little better so that you guys can understand them easier, I hope this chapter is a improvement. Read, Enjoy and Review)

Anakin came outside and saw a cloaked figure, hood pulled over the head to cover the persons face, whoever this figure was he or she was incredibly immerse in the darkside. He reached for his light saber and activated it "who are you?" he said. Anakin watched at the figure slowly reached up and pull the hood down revealing the face. Anakin stepped back eyes wide and in shock as he looked upon the face of Ahsoka…but darker, much much darker. "Ahsoka…?" he asked blinking several time to make sure it was her. He watched as the girl smiled and noticed her sharp deadly pointed teeth, he looked at her and noticed she was considerable paler than before, her vains now darker than her skin on the rest of her body; the blue on her lekku was now a dark black and the white had turned grey and her eyes they were a deep dark yellow. He sensed that he was in no danger and lowered his saber slightly.

"Master" Ahsoka said as she ran up to him and embraced him tightly, Anakin stumbled back dropping his saber and it turned off as it hit the floor. Anakin felt his tunic become wet from tears from the girl "Ahsoka" Anakin said embracing her back just as tightly.

The two stood motionless not speaking, they were finally reunited together again. "Ani who is at the door?" Padme asked walking slowly into the outer room, she saw Anakin embracing someone tightly. She watch the two break apart and Anakin turn so she could see Ahsoka "Ahsoka…" Padme said shocked and put her hand to her mouth.

"It's ok Padme" Anakin said who waved his hand for her to come into the room and sit down. Padme sat down next to Anakin who had just taken a seat on the couch and was looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sat down in a chair and looked at her master "how..how did you?" Anakin started "escape" Padme finished. Ahsoka smiled which turned into a wicked smile "I told you master, I would protect you and to do so I need to be with you" Ahsoka said.

"You broke out?" Padme asked concerned, Ahsoka nodded and looked at the two of them. "But the Jedi they will…" Padme started but stopped when Ahsoka glared at her. "The Jedi are the ones that put me in there, they are the ones that locked me away and kept me away from Anakin, kept me from protecting him" Ahsoka growled darkly. Anakin gently reached over and touched Ahsoka's arm "Ahsoka…" he said calmly. "You know that what they did to me was inhuman, locked in a dark cell chained to a wall and barely fed me" Ahsoka said looking at Anakin "the Council put me there" she continued.

"They put you there because of all the people-" he started but was cut off. "They put me there because of what I can do Anakin, they put me there because of what I have become. You know that wasn't the reason they put me in there, you know they put me in there because of my connection to the darkside. They fear what I might do, so they locked me away. They kept me from you" she said as her anger rose. "They just didn't realize that locking me away would break the cage they have been having me build within myself, they didn't realize the animal they would create" Ahsoka said in a even darker tone. Padme shook slightly in fear as she looked at Ahsoka, she had changed so drastically over the months of her imprisonment.

"I know Ashoka…I know, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't forgive them" Anakin said sadly. "Would you?" Ahsoka asked harshly with a piercing gaze, Anakin looked at her slightly stunned by her tone, to be honest he didn't know if he could forgive the Jedi if he where in her situation. "…No" he replied slowly, Ahsoka sat back in her seat "I thought not" Ahsoka said crossing her arms.

Padme looked at the two, she could feel the tensioned in the room, not toward the two Jedi but the tension was between Ahsoka and the Jedi. Anakin looked at Ahsoka cautiously, he could feel the darkness deep inside of her "the council will be looking for me, they will seek to destroy me" Ahsoka said, "but you're a Jedi" Padme said stunned by her remark.

Ahsoka aura darkened more so than what it already was "No, the Jedi turned their backs on me! After everything I've done for them they left me, they cast me aside! They kept me from keeping Anakin safe!" Ahsoka growled. Anakin grabbed her arm as she rose to her feet "Ahsoka calm down please…" Anakin said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Ahsoka looked back at him and some of her dark aura left her and she sat back down. "Ahsoka why are you so driven on keeping me safe?" Anakin asked trying to change the subject. Ahsoka sighed "I attacked you on Morits all those years ago, and when you brought me back I made a vow…a vow to protect you from any harm to may come to you" Ahsoka said. "Ahsoka you didn't have a choice the Son made you" Anakin said, "it doesn't matter Anakin, I attacked you" Ahsoka replied in a softer tone.

Padme left to two alone to talk, she stepped into another room and sat down in a chair, pour Ahsoka she thought. Padme knew the girl had been through a lot but seeing her like she was now terrified her. A chill ran down her spine as she thought back to how harshly Ahsoka had spoken about the Council, sure they had made a mistake by sending her there but the look in Ahsoka's eyes, it was wild and hungry for revenge. Padme had known Ahsoka to have been a sweet kind girl before Anakin, Obi-wan and her went to Mortis, after that everything had changed. Padme had noticed it long before Anakin had, she had notice how Ahsoka had been spending more and more time with her master and how she was more observant of him and where he was at and who he was with. Could Ahsoka's drive to keep her master safe after she had vowed to protect him placed thoughts in her head about attacking the Jedi, surely not she thought.

"What are we going to do master? If the Jedi found out I am here they will either execute me or send me back to that prison" Ahsoka said while looking at Anakin in the eyes. Inside Ahsoka knew that she would be executed for killing the clones at the base and not taken back there and put in prison.

"I wont let that happen Ahsoka, not after what I saw what it was like in there" Anakin replied reassuringly. Anakin wondered himself what would become of Ahsoka if the Council knew she was here, they wouldn't take her back now not after what she had done and the darkness in her it was so strong now they Council would probably have her executed.

"Ahsoka, Padme is due in a month or so and I plan on telling the Council that I am the father, they will no doubt expel me from the Jedi Order. You can come with us to Nabboo and all of us could be together" Anakin said who looked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka seemed to be in deep thought, so deep that she must have not have heard him. "Ahsoka?" Anakin said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Master…can I tell you something" she asked slowly unsure of how he would react to what she was about to say. "Sure Snips, what is it?" Anakin replied.

"Do you think the darkside is truly evil and bad? And not what the Jedi or the Council told you I want to know what you truly think" she asked looking at him. Anakin tilted his head to the side pondering her question. He had been taught that the darkside was evil and emotions could easily lead to the darkside; but when he looked at Ahsoka he knew that she was using her emotions for a good cause, to protect him. No Ahsoka had not become a power hungry monster of the darkside but the darkside had in fact changed her and he just needed to figure out if it was for good or worse.

"What do you mean a X-wing fighter landed on Corusant two weeks ago that was stationed at the prison?" Mace asked looking at the holographic image of a clone. "We found the fighter here only moments ago sir, we don't know who was in it bust since the escape of Commander Tano we figured we would let any suspicious activity be known to you" the clone replied.

"If Ahsoka has indeed returned to Corusant we all who she would be with" Master Mundi said. "Anakin" Master Shaak-ti said drawling the attention of the entire Council to her. "She must be detained and executed" Mace Windu said with out a seconds thought.

"Believe that the best course of action I do not. Fragile Knight Tano's state is, angry she is" Yoda spoke. "Master Yoda, perhaps I should speak to Anakin about this first before we make any rash decisions that we could come to regret later" Obi-wan said. The elder Jedi closed his eyes thinking for a moment "Agree I do, go and speak with Skywalker you must" Yoda said before ending the meeting.

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat as a nightmare had awoken him, he quietly got out from bed, getting dressed and walked outside of the bedroom. He walked past the kitchen and stopped when he saw most of the cabinets had been opened and the things inside had been knocked over. He walked through the kitchen and saw that the fridge had been left open; he quietly closed the door but froze when he heard what sounded like something being torn open coming from the living room. He carefully made his way to the living room, it was dark and hard to see, he saw the outline of a figure sitting on the floor, he reached slowly over toward a lamp and flipped the light on.

Anakin saw Ahsoka sitting on the floor with empty packages of food scattered around her, she was savagely devouring a piece of steak, a extra one from lunch that Padme had made earlier that day. Her sharp teeth made quick work of pulling the meat directly from the bone and it seemed to just slide down her throat not even being chewed. "Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka looked up at him, her teeth still imbedded in the steak, she ripped off another chunk of the meat and swallowed it. Anakin approached her "you know you could at least cut it up" Anakin chuckled walking over to her but stopped when she growled at him. "I'm not sharing" she said taking another bite.

Anakin then remember how thin she looked when he last saw her at the prison and since then she had only lost more weight, she must have been starving. He walked over and sat in front of her only to receive another growl from her "It's ok Ahsoka, I know you must be hungry" Anakin said handing her a piece of fruit from the table he had walked by before sitting down in front of her.

Ahsoka dropped the done that once had the meat attached to it only moments ago and now was just a bone with not a single strand of meat left on it. She snatched the fruit from her hand and quickly began eating it. Anakin watched as she made quick work of the fruit then started eating a piece of bread that was laying next to her. Manners must have gone out the window for Ahsoka as the juices from the various pieces of food she had already consumed ran freely down her face. When she had finished the last item of food within reach she sat back with a full stomach whipping her mouth and let out a sigh, she hadn't eaten so good since she could last remember.

The two remained silent for a long while as the sun began to rise above the large buildings of Corusant, Anakin was truly glad to have Ahsoka back but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep her presence hid forever seeing how she didn't even bother to have her shields up or even bother to hide her appearance. "Ahsoka you really should be shielding your presence" Anakin said looking at her. "Why should I hide who I am master" she said making it sound like a statement rather than a question.

Anakin was about to respond before he sensed Obi-wan's presence drawling closer "Ahsoka hide" he said quickly as a speeder rounding the corner toward Padme's apartment. Ahsoka rose quickly and shrouded her presence and hid inside the house, Obi-wan stepped off of the speeder and Anakin quickly pushed all of the empty food packages into a corner of the room before Obi-wan walked into the room. "Master, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked meeting his friend. "Well I am sure I could ask you the same question" Obi-wan replied calmly.

"Senator Amedila asked me to escort her to the senate building today, she has a bill to present and fears that many of the other senators will not like what it contains so she asked me to escort her there and back" Anakin replied. "I see" Obi-wan said thoughtfully stoking his beard as he walked into the apartment and took a seat on a couch.

Anakin followed crossing his arms "Is there something you need to ask me?" he said looking at him. "Yes there is Anakin, the Council has received report of Ahsoka escaping prison and a X-wing fighter that was stationed at the prison was found yesterday here on Corusant" Obi-wan said.

Anakin kept his surprise from his face and looked at Obi-wan "that's a long trip to begin with not to mention with a X-wing, and before you ask no I do not know where Ahsoka is" Anakin lied. Obi-wan sighed "Anakin I know she is with you, I know Ahsoka is here" he said.

Anakin glared at him "So what if she is, she is doing no one ill harm" Anakin said icily. Obi-wan stood up "Anakin, the Council believes that she has become a threat" Obi-wan said. "She is not a threat Obi-wan, she wouldn't have had to escape if she hadn't been locked up in the first place. She was doing just fine until she was taken from me" Anakin said raising his voice.

Ahsoka watched the two from the shadows of another room, she could sense her master's anger. She watched as Obi-wan firmly grabbed Anakin's hand trying to calm him down and make him relax but Ahsoka didn't see it that way she saw it as a act of aggression toward her master.

"Don't touch him!" Ahsoka growled leaping from the room and kicking Obi-wan's hand away from Anakin while pinning the Jedi master to the ground. Obi-wan looked startled as he gazed as the face of Ahsoka. Obi-wan saw nothing but malice intent in her burning yellow eyes. Her saber was in her hand in a split second and hummed to life coming dangerously close to the Jedi Master's throat, so close in fact it began to burn the skin on his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Laced with darkness chapter 12

Anakin had sensed Ahsoka's fear the moment Obi-wan had taken a hold of his arm, he tried to warn Obi-wan to let go but Ahsoka had already leaped across the room and had a saber to the Jedi master's throat. "Ahsoka stop!" Anakin said quickly running over to her and prying her off of Obi-wan but with great difficulty.

"No master, he is trying to hurt you!" Ahsoka protested while trashing viciously trying to break from his grasp and attack Obi-wan again. Obi-wan who had gotten over his shock stood up looking at Ahsoka with concern and confusion.

"Ahsoka calm down, Obi-wan is not going to hurt me I promise" Anakin said tightening his grasp on her while backing away from Obi-wan. The image of Anakin laying legless and missing an arm laying at the bottom of a hill while Obi-wan standing on top burned in the front of Ahsoka's mind. "Yes he is; he is going to hurt you" said Ahsoka while glaring at Obi-wan with eyes of pure hatred.

Anakin spun Ahsoka around so she now faced him and gripped her by the shoulders "Listen to me Ahsoka; you need to calm down right now!" Anakin said raising his voice trying to keep his own anger from growing. Ahsoka immediately relaxed slightly in his grasp, she had been slightly startled by Anakin's raising voice. She turned and glared at Obi-wan "Fine" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Obi-wan looked between the two of them still confused and concerned but not for Anakin; his concern was pointed directly at Ahsoka who had suddenly fell silent but was glaring at him looking like she may spring at him again any moment.

When Anakin was sure Ahsoka would attack Obi-wan again he let one of his hands fall to his side while the other wrapped around Ahsoka's shoulder as he led her to a couch. Anakin then turned to Obi-wan and motioned for him to sit down which the master Jedi carefully walked over and sat down.

When all three were seated Anakin was the first to speak "Obi-wan I know what you are thinking but this wasn't her fault alright" he said. Obi-wan shifted his gazed from Anakin to Ahsoka then back again still receiving a death glare from Ahsoka spoke, "The part about Ahsoka attacking me or the part about her looking like a ravage animal?" Obi-wan said calmly. A low growl was produced from Ahsoka's mouth "you would be wise to silence your tongue Kanobi" she said darkly.

"Ahsoka" Anakin warned carefully then turned to Obi-wan "You didn't see what she looked like in that prison master, you don't know what she went through; she was put there on allegations by the Council without even being given a chance to speak to them" Anakin said.

"Anakin, the Council knows that she is with you right now. The Council believes that she is a danger to the Jedi and possibly a danger to you" Obi-wan said slowly. "I would never hurt my master" Ahsoka objected in a angry tone; "But you would hurt others who you thought would do Anakin harm" Obi-wan replied coolly. "And there is a problem with that?" Ahsoka said with a wicked but innocent smile; her hands that were clinched in tight fist slowly opened while she gazed at the Jedi.

Obi-wan sighed and turned to look at Anakin "For your sake and the sake of Ahsoka I will not tell the Council that I saw her but please Anakin be logical about this it's only a matter of time before the Council locates her." Obi-was said standing up and made his wake back to the speeder, he felt Ahsoka's eyes burning into his back as he walked to the speeder and left.

When Obi-wan left Anakin turned and looked at Ahsoka who was shaking with anger "he wont hurt you master, I wont let him" she said. Anakin embraced her in a hug trying to quell her raging anger "It's ok Snips" he said softly then getting up to check on Padme.

Thirty minutes later Padme was finishing braiding her hair and grabbed her datapad ready to go to the senate building. Anakin was standing in the room watching her with a smile across his face with his arms crossed, he was truly blessed to have such a beautiful caring wife and with a child coming on the way too.

Ahsoka was left alone in the living room with her boiling anger "no matter the cost," she repeated over and over while her dark thoughts of destroying Obi-wan and the Council swirled in her mind. Then it hit her, a massive wave of darkness exploded in her mind; she crumpled over in pain gripping her head as she fell from the couch on to the floor knocking over a vase causing it to shatter when it hit the ground.

Anakin ran in to the living room hearing something break and found Ahsoka lying on the floor in pain "Ahsoka" he said quickly running over to her side. Ahsoka's breathing had become hard and fast "Ahsoka look at me!" Anakin said shaking her but her eyes remained closed tightly. Ahsoka could feel her power growing as she fell further into the darkness and she greedy took it and became hungry for more.

Padme rushed into the room after Anakin "What happened?" she asked. "Stay back," Anakin said turning to look at his wife then turned back to Ahsoka who had become very stiff. "No no no no not again" Anakin begged still shaking Ahsoka. "Ani what's wrong with Ahsoka?" Padme asked worried; "her powers are growing but she is angry…" Anakin said with out looking at his wife. This wasn't the first time this had happened to Ahsoka, it had happened one other time at the temple shortly after they had returned from Mortis.

After several minutes Ahsoka's body relaxed, the grey in her lekku was now a dark grey and now even the smallest vains in her body turned black. "Master…" Ahsoka said in a raspy tired voice while opening her yellow eyes that had now had turned red on the edges of them. Anakin wrapped her up in a hug "It's ok Ahsoka it's over" Anakin said holding her tightly. "Master" Ahsoka said in a more tired voice before she passed out in his arms.

Anakin carefully picked her up and carried her past Padme to the guest room where he laid her gently in the bed, she needed to rest after what just happened. He quietly walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "Ani what happened?" Padme asked concerned but in a whisper. "She just needs to rest, you will have to got to the senate building without me today. I need to stay here and watch over Ahsoka." Anakin said leading his wife away and back toward the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

Laced with darkness chapter 13

Ahsoka woke up feeling like she had slept on a soft cloud, she sat up and looked around; her muscles were still slightly sore but she felt great, so much stronger and more powerful. The room was dark and the sound of the fan above her was the only noise coming from the room. She got out of the bed and walked quietly out of the room, to the living room where she saw Anakin standing there looking out over the city.

Ahsoka came up to stand next to Anakin who glanced down at her then returned his stare back out toward the city. "Why do you believe Obi-wan is going to harm me?" Anakin asked without looking at her. "I-I had a vision or a dream or what ever it is you want to call it" Ahsoka explained. "Tell me," Anakin said looking down at her now concerned but she did not meet his gaze. Ahsoka let out a sigh and walked back into the living room sitting down and Anakin sat down next to her facing her.

"Its two actually, in one you are fighting off Jedi because they are attacking you, I don't know why but…they are trying to hurt you" Ahsoka started. "And the other?" Anakin asked. "The other…you are on a planet filled with lava and ash I did a little research and it is called Mustafar. Obi-wan starts fighting you, you are on some kind of base but I don't know where on the planet it is. As the battle progressed you two end up on a floating lift that is floating just above a river of lava. Obi-wan jumps back and lands on the hill side of ash and dirt, then you jump and…" she trailed off looking toward the Jedi temple now.

Anakin looked at her…Mustafar, that is the same planet the Separatists leaders had been moved to, something didn't make since, why would he and Obi-wan be there and why are they fighting. "And?" he said urging her to continue.

Ahsoka's gaze turned to one of sadness mixed with hatred as she now glared at the Jedi Temple "He hurt you! He cut you your legs and your left arm off! He watched you roll down the hill toward the lava and walked off leaving you there to die" Ahsoka said bitterly.

"I'm sure it was just a dream Ahsoka, Obi-wan was my master and he is my friend practically my brother he wouldn't hurt me" Anakin said gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a dream! Dreams don't repeat themselves night after night forcing you to watch a person you care about get hurt and possibly die again and again and again!" Ahsoka said standing up and walking back out to the viewing area of the city. Ahsoka's anger override the pain she felt and she let herself be consume by it enough so that she could keep her composure and not break down in front of her master.

"Every time you go to the temple I think of the Jedi fighting you and every time you go to see Kanobi I can't help but think of you getting hurt." Ahsoka said. Anakin got up and walked over to her, he could tell she was trying to hide the fear within herself; the fact was is that he knew her, no matter how dark she had become; she was still Ahsoka, still his family.

Anakin stood there in silent shock, could Ahsoka really let herself be consumed by darkness in a attempt to save him from her visions; in some strange way he was touch by this, how a person was willing to sacrifice everything for him. He put his arm around her "let's leave then Ahsoka, Padme me and you can just leave; we can leave before anything happens" Anakin said. "They wont stop until I am found and destroyed, I have to stop them to keep you safe" Ahsoka replied.

"We can go somewhere they wont find us Ahsoka we can run and hide, they wont find us" Anakin said though at the same time not truly believing the words. He then slowly closed his eyes and sadness filled him when Ahsoka spoke "I can't take that chance master, the Council and the Jedi must be stopped. What will keep them from hunting me down? What will keep them from taking your child away from you to be trained as a Jedi?" Ahsoka said.

"Did you find Knight Skywalker and Knight Tano?" Mace Windu asked as Obi-wan sat down in the Council chambers after getting his burn mark taken care of. "I found Anakin but there was no sign of Ahsoka, she must be hiding master" Obi-wan said calmly. "Meditate on this we must and find her we will" Yoda said closing his eyes and reaching out to the force. As the waves of the force carried the nearly nine-hundred year old Jedi master's mind images slowly began to appear. Images of the Jedi temple…burning, Jedi scattered about the floor dead. He saw two cloaked figures standing in front of the burning temple; their hoods covered their faces so Yoda could not make out their identities.

After several moments Shaak-ti looked over at Yoda, he had a confused and very saddened expression on his face "Master Yoda are you alright?" she asked. Yoda opened his eyes and looked around, "Sense a coming darkness I do, find Knight Tano we must" he said solemnly.

Weeks past and the Councils vision became dark and darker, they became afraid, scared for the Jedi Order. More and more Jedi were being sent out to fight the droid army but with the head of the Separatists gone it was a wonder they were still fighting, who was in command; with Dooku and General Grievous dead the war should be over but it wasn't.

Anakin had gone to see the Chancellor; he had asked to meet him and he reluctantly let Ahsoka come with him after they had a long argument about it. Ahsoka followed Anakin through the senate building hood over her head as she followed closely behind him; she kept her head low to hide her face. They both entered his office and walked up the Chancellor "Chancellor," Anakin said with a respectful bow. "Ah, hello Anakin it is good to see you my old friend I hope everything is going well" Palpatine replied with a smile then glanced over at the cloaked figure standing next to Anakin.

Palpatine carefully reached out with the force and could immediately tell the hooded figure was immersed heavily in the darkside, her power even matched his own and this concerned him, it may even surpass his own. "And who is this?" Palpatine said gesturing his hand toward the figure next to Anakin.

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka and nodded, Ahsoka reached up and pulled her hood down revealing her face "You remember Ahsoka" Anakin said. Palpatine looked at the girl, she had indeed changed over her months of imprisonment; she was not only immensely powerful but she shared a strong bond with Anakin. 'Perhaps this could work in my favor, if I can get Anakin to turn there is no doubt that she will follow right behind him' Palpatine thought.

"Ah…yes I do Anakin, and she has change quiet a lot since her imprisonment" Palpatine said then turned his gaze to looked at Anakin "The Council let her out?" Palpatine asked. "No….she kinda broke out, and had been hiding since then." Anakin said. "Why would she be hiding? The Jedi Council should be rewarding her for slaying General Grievous" Palpatine said.

"The Council were the ones that put me in prison" Ahsoka said darkly tightening her hands into tight fist. Palpatine nodded and walked over from behind his desk toward a large window looking out of it "That doesn't surprise me however, I have come to realize that the Jedi fear what and who they cannot control" Palpatine said drawling in the attention of Anakin. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked stepping away from Ahsoka and walked up to Palpatine.

"Think about it Anakin, why do you think you haven't become a Master, your abilities easily match that of Master Windus' and probably even Master Yodas'. You saved me from Count Dooku didn't you, and we were able to escape safely and the Council didn't even acknowledge your great achievement; just like they didn't acknowledge Ahsoka when she killed General Grievous and Ventress." Palpatine said.

"Count Dooku is as much of a fool as he is a man." Ahsoka said. "The only achievement gained from that is he is no longer being in existence." She continued. Anakin and Palpatine both looked at her. "He took my hand from me Ahsoka!" Anakin said quickly to remind her how dangerous he was. "Yes master, because you were young and inexperienced" Ahsoka said as she flung herself into a chair sitting in front of the Chancellor's desk. "Sure he is a great duelist but he had some ideas that were pathetic, don't you remember master?" Ahsoka asked Anakin. "All those times we fought with him, all the ideas he had and not one of them worked, take for instance the attack on Kamino, it was foolish for him to even try it." She said. "That is enough Ahsoka." Anakin said sternly. Ahsoka shrugged and sat in silence with her arms crossed.

Anakin sighed "You must forgive Ahsoka Chancellor; she hasn't not been feeling like her old self for a long while" he said turning to face Palpatine again. "It's quiet alright Anakin, I understand her frustration; to work so hard and get little reward in the end." Palpatine replied looking back out the window now.

Ahsoka sat there paying no attention to the twos conversation, her mind was doing it own thing. She cast out her senses and gently felt around them with the room, she reached out and touched Anakin; he was calm, relaxed and even happy, something about that the Chancellor said must have brightened his mood. The she carefully touched the Chancellor…something was off though, something was suppressed, hidden even. 'Is there something more to the Chancellor than we think' she thought while looking at the older man.

"Thank you your Excellency" Anakin said bowing to the Chancellor. Anakin then turned to Ahsoka who had stood up waiting for him. The pair walked silently out of the Chancellor's office. Palpatine sat down in his chair interlocking his fingers, he had felt the girl reach out to him though the force and now he wondered if she had possibly picked anything up; he would need to find out or this could alter his plans before he was ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Laced with darkness chapter 14

"Perhaps we should send another Jedi to speak with Skywalker" Master Plo said addressing the Council. "Well if Ahsoka is truly on the planet she is doing a good job of covering her tracks, it has been three weeks since that fighter landed and we have had no sign of her" Shaak interjected. Mace Windu shook his head "We should bring Skywalker here to question him" he said. "Agree with Master Windu I do, bring Knight Skywalker here we will" Yoda said.

Anakin was standing next to the Chancellor speaking with him; Ahsoka stood back and let the two talk. "Skywalker here" Anakin said as his comm. went off. "Anakin the Council request your presence" Obi-wan said over the other line, "I'm on my way master" Anakin said ending the connection. Ahsoka's head shot up and she looked at Anakin, 'why did the Council want to speak to Anakin' she wondered. "Excuse me your Excellency but duty calls" Anakin said turning on his heel and headed toward the door. He stopped when he saw Ahsoka in the room, he had almost forgot he had brought her with him "Chancellor would you mind if Ahsoka staid here until I got back, it shouldn't take to long" Anakin asked.

"Not at all" Palpatine said with a smile. "Master…" Ahsoka grumbled, "It will be ok Ahsoka I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the Council" Anakin said with a smile then left the room. Ahsoka grumbled more under her breath and sat down in a chair; Palpatine sat in his own chair behind his desk and smiled at her.

"Is something troubling you my dear?" Palpatine asked with a concerned face. "I…It's nothing Chancellor it would probably boar you anyway" Ahsoka said looking past him out toward the city. "Oh come now Ahsoka tell me what is bothering you, its better to let it out than to bottle it away" Palpatine said with a warm welcoming smile. Ahsoka soon spilled her fears to the Chancellor, her dreams and visions telling in great detail what she saw and who was trying to hurt Anakin. She told him about what the Son had done to her, she told him how she vowed to protect Anakin and how she was seeking revenge on the Jedi for separating her and her master.

Palpatine sat back in his chair and listened to the girl, such anger in the girl; but such loyalty to Anakin and she wanted revenge on the Jedi as well; not to mention she was very strong in the darkside. Palpatine could feel her emotions begin to rise and stir into a storm as she spoke of the Jedi, there was such hatred in her words toward them and this pleased Palpatine.

"I understand how you are feeling Ahsoka, I understand why you want to protect Anakin" Palpatine said and shifted his position in his chair so he leaned forward on his desk. "They locked me away from him; all I want to do is keep him safe no matter what it cost. I don't want him to get hurt ever again…" Ahsoka replied then looked at the Chancellor "Can I tell you something and will you promise not to tell Anakin?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course my dear" Palpatine said smiling. "I…I enjoy the power of the darkside, it's strong, violent and it helped me save Anakin twice; I feel free and alive." Ahsoka said. Palpatine smiled wickedly on the inside before speaking "Light, Dark they are two sides to the force, two polar opposites. Tell me Ahsoka, does it scare you? The darkness" Palpatine asked.

Ahsoka shook her head "it did once but now I don't fear it any longer. It makes me strong, powerful and focused. I told Anakin I would protect him…no matter the cost. Now that I have tasted its power, I want more." Ahsoka confessed.

"What if there was a way to protect and save your mater from your visions? Would you be willing to do it?" Palpatine asked looking at the girl. "Of course" Ahsoka replied instantly and looked up at him. "Even if it meant going against everything the Jedi taught you?" Palpatine asked.

"I wouldn't be having this problem if the Jedi would just leave Anakin and me alone!" Ahsoka said bitterly. She then sat back in the chair and looked directly in his eyes "I know there is something about you that you are hiding Chancellor, something suppressed. I can feel it" Ahsoka replied. Palpatine's suspicion had been correct after all, the only question was now is could he get her on his side.


	15. Chapter 15

Laced with darkness chapter 15

"You know Anakin is in danger and I can help you save him from your visions" Palpatine said calmly. Ahsoka looked at him "how? You're just a politician" Ahsoka said curiously. "You said it yourself my dear, you are right; I am hiding something" Palpatine replied casually. "You said you would be willing to do anything to protect Anakin and I fear that the Jedi will find out that he has been hiding you and hurt him; I also believe that the Jedi are planning to take over the Republic, they don't trust politicians, they don't trust democracy" Palpatine continued.

"No, I won't let them hurt my master!" Ahsoka declared loudly "tell me what I must to do save him, to protect him and keep him safe" Ahsoka said in a quieter tone. "You are strong in the darkside Ahsoka, very strong but to be able to save your master from your visions you must let yourself be consumed by it completely; don't resist its pull any longer Ahsoka let it flow through you freely. Give in to your hatred." Palpatine replied.

Palpatine sat their eyeing the girl closely, he felt her hatred take over and the darkside consume her entirely, he felt her dive directly into the depths of its power and consume it greedily. Palpatine watched as the girl's eyes snapped shut and she fell over on the floor, her body began to shake violently. He looked up as Anakin opened the door and saw Ahsoka on the floor "Ahsoka!" he said running over to her quickly and kneeling down beside her. "I don't know what happened Anakin, one minute we were having a conversation and the next she was on the floor, I was just about to call you when you walked in" Palpatine said faking a fearful tone.

A black mist began to circle Ahsoka as she continued to fall deeper and deeper to the darkness, her mind was focused on one thing; saving her master no matter what. "Ahsoka!" Anakin cried desperately trying to reach her; he watched as the black mist became thicker and Anakin started couching violently, so badly he had to step back from Ahsoka. "Anakin what is happening?" Palpatine asked fearfully.

"Her powers are expanding again" Anakin replied as he watched Ahsoka body began to change again. The dark grey in her Lekku was turning black now which made them now entirely black. She grew taller and what appeared to be a…crack/scar formed up both sides of her arms and across her face.

The mist faded minutes later and Ahsoka's body relaxed, Anakin rushed over to her again "Ahsoka looked at me come on" Anakin pleaded looking at her face. Anakin touched her arm and found it to be cold, then a raspy tired voice spoke "….Master" before falling silent again. Anakin looked up and saw Ahsoka's eyes open slowly; the yellow that had once been there was not replaced with a dark red. "Ahsoka" Anakin said quickly wrapping her in his arms tightly.

The door to the Chancellor's office opened again and Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Mundi all walked into the room, non of them looked very happy when the saw Ahsoka on the floor. Anakin looked up and saw the masters, he immediately realized they intended to take her into custody again or kill her "leave her alone" Anakin said still holding Ahsoka.

"We cannot do that Anakin, she must be taken into custody again" Mundi said taking a step toward her. "She is fine! She doesn't deserve to be taken back there leave her alone!" Anakin said sitting her down gently on the floor and standing in front of her to protect her.

"Anakin I know you two share a bond but she is dangerous" Plo said stepping next to Mundi. "I won't let you take her back to that prison" Anakin growled "Skywalker stand aside now" Mace warned pulling his saber. "I won't!" Anakin declared pulling his own saber and activating it. "You would defy the Council's wishes?" Mundi asked. Anakin tightened his grip on his saber "yes" he said and charged at the three of them slashing viciously.


	16. Chapter 16

Laced with darkness chapter 16

Ahsoka groaned and her eyes opened slowly, the sounds of sabers clashing rang in her head. She saw blue clashing with purple and two figures lying on the floor. As her vision slowly came to she saw Anakin dueling Mace Windu. She looked over and saw the Chancellor standing there watching the two, Ahsoka struggled to her feet as she saw Mace Windu began to over power Anakin. "Master" Ahsoka said stumbling slightly as she stood up "Ahsoka stay back" Anakin said while his blade was locked with Windus' own blade.

"You killed two Jedi Masters Anakin" Mace said slashing viciously at Anakin who rolled out of the way and used the force to hurl a chair at the Jedi Master. Mace jumped out of the way and used the force to push Anakin back with the force and brought his saber down upon Anakin's head. Ahsoka was over come with rage and her muscles surged with fresh energy, she pulled her saber and jumped at Mace Windu blocking his vicious strike.

"You won't hurt him!" Ahsoka said growling darkly and went on the offensive slashing full of rage. "You turned against the Jedi Order you must be destroyed!" Mace growled blocking and rolling out of the way. "You turned against me; you kept me from protecting my master!" Ahsoka screamed and hammered away at the Jedi Master with all her power.

Anakin looked up and saw Ahsoka fighting Mace, he then looked at the two dead Jedi Masters lying on the floor, he had slain them, he had killed them. "No…what have I done" Anakin said as he realized he had struck them down in anger. Palpatine walked over to Anakin and looked down at him "Anakin you are doing this to protect Ahsoka and to protect Padme from your dreams. You must destroy the Jedi if your family is ever to be safe" Palpatine said with a warm smile. "Your right…" Anakin replied and called his saber back to him back to him; Anakin jumped up and attacked Mace Windu.

Mace found himself over come quickly over come by the pair and his back was soon against a wall "Anakin come to your senses" Mace said while he locked his saber with the other two. "You would dare try to take Ahsoka with me!" Anakin growled, the pair jumped back and Anakin blasted Mace Windu back with the force while Ahsoka blasted Mace with powerful force lighting. Mace gritted his teeth as the lighting poured into him violently, he tried to ground himself in time but failed and he flew through a window falling to his death.

"It is far from over Anakin and Ahsoka, the Jedi will hunt you down seeking justice" Palpatine said with a smile as he approached the two. "They won't have it" Ahsoka growled turning to look at the man. "Anakin do you remember when I told you about Darth Plaegous, I may have found a way to save Padme" Palpatine said. Anakin turned around and looked at the man, Anakin saw the yellow tent now in the man's eyes "I'll do anything you ask, just help me keep Ahsoka and Padme safe" he said sliding to his knees.

Sidious let a wicked smile creep on his face then he turned to Ahsoka who was staring at him "and what of you Ahsoka?" he asked. "I follow my master no matter where he goes" Ahsoka replied falling to a knee next to Anakin. Sidious smiled wider "very good now we must strike out at the Jedi before they realize what has happened. Do you two pledge yourselves to the teachings of the darkside, to the teachings of the Sith" Sidious said; "yes" they both replied. "You are no longer Anakin Skywalker, you shall be known as Darth Vader. You Ahsoka Tano will be known as Darth Wraeththu a dark lady of the Sith" Sidious said. "Thank you" they both replied raising to their feet, "you will go the Jedi temple and destroy them, the 501st is here on the planet and waiting, then the both of you will go to Mustafar and deal with the remaining of the Separatist's leaders" Sidious said. "As you command" they both replied turning and walking from the senate building.

"Soon you will be safe master" Wraeththu said as she and Vader walked up in the stairs followed by the 501st to the Jedi temple. The pair reached the crest of the stairs and assaulted the temple, both viciously slashing through the Jedi, both staying close enough to protect one another if need be. The two were a symphony of destruction, the perfect chaos; with each stoke of their blades, with each Jedi being cut down on shot by a clone they were breaking the foundation of the Jedi. They were tipping the balance of the force further into darkness. No Jedi was spared death no matter how young, some Jedi even tried fleeing the temple but with either shot in the back or savagely cut down by the two cloaked figures.

With in hours the temple was quiet only the occasional shot from a blaster could be heard from a clone making sure the Jedi were truly dead. The two cloaked figures stood in front of a now smoking Jedi temple, a smile was spread across the smaller figures face while the other stood expressionless. "Sir the Jedi temple has been secured, the Jedi have been dealt with" Caption Rex said as he walking up to the two of them standing at attention. The taller figure nodded "Very good Rex, send out a signal telling the Jedi through out the galaxy to return to the temple; there you and Wraeththu will wait until for them and kill them" Vader said. "Yes sir" Rex replied and ran off back into the temple.

Wraeththu looked up "Master I need to go with you to Mustafar, Obi-wan will be there I am sure; my vision I can't let you get hurt" she said looking up at him. "I can deal with Kanobi you must remain here and destroy any Jedi who come back to the temple" Vader replied meeting her gaze. "But my vision-"Wraeththu protested, "Wraeththu do as I ask" Vader replied. Wraeththu sighed and looked down "Yes master" she said turning on her heal and walked back into the temple.


	17. Chapter 17

Laced with darkness chapter 17

Wraeththu scowled as she cut down another Jedi that had returned to the temple 'not a word from my master he has been gone for an almost two days' she thought. She ripped her saber out of another Jedi she had just impaled "Commander?" Rex said walking up to her. "What is it Captain?" She demanded loudly turning and glared at the clone, she was in no mood to deal with any more delays; first the south blockade that had been set up by the clone had fallen by a single Jedi then another Jedi had stopped the signal that told the Jedi to return.

"We've hardwired the signal now so it won't be going off unless this temple falls to the ground" Rex replied. "Very good Captain" Wraeththu replied in a less than caring tone, her mind was else where it was concerned about her master. Rex picking up on Wraeththu's tone looked over at some of his troops who were busy loading their weapons "Commander we can hold the temple, you need to go help General Sky- Lord Vader" he corrected himself quickly. Wraeththu with out a seconds thought flew through the temple to her fighter and jumped in taking off setting course for Mustafar.

"The Separatists leaders have been dealt with my master" Vader said standing in front a holographic image of Darth Sidious. "You have brought peace to the galaxy Lord Vader, return to Corusant at once" Sidious said, "as you wish my master" Anakin said as the image faded. Vader looked over at a terminal began beeping, he walked over to it and saw a Naboo style ship approaching. He immediately knew who was on that ship, Padme.

Wraeththu's fighter landed on a landing platform next to another larger space craft. The hatch popped open and she jumped out, the heat and dry air immediately wrapped itself around her, why anyone would ever to go to this planet was beyond her. As she made her way past the larger space craft she stopped when she saw a female laying on the ground, she quickly made her way over to the female and saw Padme lying on the ground.

"Master…" Wraeththu said standing up and made her way through the base but stumbled as the base shook violently. Over the sounds of violent explosions she could hear the faint sound of sabers clashing; she stood up and quickened her pace faster until she was in a full blown run. The base shook more violently and it began to collapse around her as she made her way out of the base and along a walk way. Wraeththu looked out on the river of lava and saw what looked like a large support beam from the base floating down the river of lava. On the support beam she saw two blue sabers swinging back and forth on cables, Wraeththu's heart began to race, she didn't have much time left to save her master.

She leaped from the walk way and landed on the ash hill, her feet already in motion the second she hit the ground and she took off working her way down a massive hill. It took her several long minutes to jump all the way down the massive hill and when she landed she saw Obi-wan and her master fighting on a single floating lift.

Obi-wan jumped back onto the hill of ash and sand "Its over Anakin, I have the high ground" Obi-wan said. "You underestimate my power" Anakin replied hatefully. "Don't try it" Obi-wan said pleadingly. Anakin hurled himself through the air twisting as he jumped, but neither of them could have expected what happened next.

"NOOOO!" screamed Wraeththu as she jumped through the air thinking of the only thing she could do to save her master, she dove in front of the blade getting slashed across the stomach and getting her right arm severed completely off. Vader landed behind Obi-wan and slashed Obi-wan across the back; Vader would have finished Obi-wan right then but then he saw Wraeththu laying motionless at the edge of the lava river. Vader's eyes went wide as he realized what she had done, she had saved him. Vader ran quickly down the hill and pulled her up some then rolled her over on her back. Vader looked down and saw the deep cut across her stomach and her right arm missing "Wraeththu" Vader said shaking her trying to get her to respond…nothing.

After several long moments Wraeththu's left arm moved slightly "You're safe…finally" Wraeththu said. Vader picked her up gently and turned around, Obi-wan was gone; he must have fled. Vader carefully carried her up the hill being very mindful of her injuries, it wasn't super deep but it could easily become fatal if he didn't get care for her soon not to mention her right arm was gone. He looked up as he heard the sound of engines roaring over his head and he saw a ship landing.

Sidious stepped out of the shuttle and watched as Vader carried Wraeththu over to the ship, he knew she was still alive, he could feel it but she needed medical care. "She needs medical care immediately" Vader said to Sidious who looked at back at him with a calculation look on his face.

Seeing Vader unharmed and in perfect health was not a part of his plan, there was not doubt in Sidious's mind that Vader would become more powerful than him now. That meant that he would not be able to control him but perhaps he could kill Vader and save Wraeththu and tell her that Obi-wan had slain him…yes that would work.

Sidious waved his hand to two clones "get a medical unit and take her aboard the ship" he said. The two clones took Wraeththu and carried her into the ship and Sidious looked at Vader. "Padme, she turned against me, Obi-wan he took her from me. You said I could save her you said I could save them both" Vader said angrily.

"Padme was a weakness to you Lord Vader" Sidious said while pulling the darkness around him getting ready to attack. Vader sensed this and realized what Sidious was going to attack him. Vader hurled his saber at Sidious with speed that was too quick for the older Sith to react to; Sidious's head was severed from his body and the man fell to the ground.

The clones came out of the shuttle to check on the two and saw the Emperor lying dead on the ground. They turned to Vader and one began to raise his blaster but the other pushed the blaster back down "Don't, this is Lord Vader and he has just claimed the throne to the Empire" the clone said to the other clone.

Both the clones saluted Vader and lead him onto the ship, as the ship took off Vader walked to the room where a droid was working on Wraeththu. "Well?" Vader asked the droid, "The cut was not severe so she will make a full recovery, she just need to rest. She will receive a replacement arm when the shuttle lands" the droid replied after placing a bandage over Wraeththu's stomach then left the room. Vader sat down in a chair next to her, first the Council betrayed him, then Padme, and Obi-wan but Wraeththu had stuck by his side the entire time. She had saved him from getting hurt just like she promised she would.

Several weeks later aboard a Star Destroyer that was protecting the Death Star. Vader stood on the bridge looking out of the view port. The door to the bridge hissed opened and Vader turned around and saw Wraeththu walking toward him. Her black cloak covered her mechanical right arm and hand. "Master" Wraeththu said bowing as she came up to him then met his gaze. "Wraeththu I am glad you are alright and have made a full recovery" Vader said. "I told you I would protect you" Wraeththu replied. "That you did" Vader replied and turned to look back out the view port.

The two stood in silence watching the construction of the Death Star, the galaxy would tremble under the might of the two Sith; nothing would stand in their way. They would rule over the galaxy for and destroy those who dared to oppose their demands.

(Debating if I want to end this story here or if I should continue, let me know in the comments which one you guys and gals want.)


End file.
